Żar
by betka23
Summary: Austro-Węgry: początek i koniec. AusHun z domieszką Prus. Pierwszy fik ever, zawiera historyczne babole.
1. Rozdział 1

Siedziała na łóżku. Machinalnie zaplatała warkocz, wpatrując się przy tym w ścianę i nasłuchując dźwięków układającego się do snu domu.  
Wiedziała, że za drzwiami pokoju stał strażnik. Pilnował jej każdej nocy, tak jak inni w domu Austrii pilnowali jej w ciągu dnia, uważnie przyglądając się każdej wykonywanej przez nią czynności.  
Była więźniem w tym domu.  
Mieszkała tu od wielu lat, służąc Świętemu Cesarstwu Rzymskiemu, a po jego odejściu panu Austrii. Jednak nigdy do tej pory nie czuła się tu jak więzień, wręcz przeciwnie. Chłodny, elegancki Austria zawsze starał się troszczyć o nią, a także małą Icię.  
Nie małą, poprawiła się w myślach, szarpiąc bezmyślnie warkocz. Włochy dorósł i odszedł. Ona też chciała odejść, zacząć żyć na własną rękę, ale siedzi teraz zamknięta w pokoju, pilnowana jak niegrzeczne dziecko, które tylko czeka na chwilę nieuwagi, aby cos zepsuć.  
Szarpnęła ze złością nieszczęsny warkocz, włosy posypały się na ramiona. Wszystko psuję, pomyślała. Wtedy też wszystko zepsuła.  
Zrezygnowana związała wstążką włosy i położyła się do łóżka. Gdy tylko zamknęła oczy, wyobraźnia podsunęła jej jego obraz: nienagannie ubranego, prostego jak struna, z miękkim spojrzeniem niebieskich oczu. Zawsze go takiego widziała, jakby jego wizerunek był wyryty po wewnętrznej stronie powiek i tylko czekał, aż zamknie oczy, by się pojawić.  
Co tu dużo mówić, podobał się jej. Zawsze traktował ją z galanterią, jak przystało na prawdziwego dżentelmena, chociaż tylko służyła w jego domu. Pozwalał jej na tak wiele, chociażby słuchać jego gry na fortepianie, co szybko stało się stałym punktem każdego wieczoru. Jego grzeczna troska i dobre maniery zawsze ją śmieszyły, ponieważ nie uważała się za kruchą kobietkę, o którą należy się troszczyć. Ale z drugiej strony potrafił wzbudzić w niej jakąś dziwną czułość, pragnienie oddania się pod jego opiekę. Myślała, że mu na niej zależy. Myślała, że…  
Elizaveta poczuła, jak niechciane łzy spływają po jej policzku.  
Wszystko zepsuła.

* * *

_Tamtego dnia myślała, że pozwoli jej odejść. Oczywiście postanowiła, że zrobi to z jego pozwoleniem lub bez, ale była mu coś winna za te wszystkie lata, które spędziła w jego domu. Powinien wiedzieć.  
Udała się więc do jego gabinetu, gdzie siedział przybity tym, co ostatnio działo się nie tylko w Wiedniu, ale i w całej Europie. Wiedziała, że to co ma do powiedzenia nie poprawi mu nastroju, ale musiała, chciała, żeby wiedział. Jej ludzie byli dla niej najważniejsi.  
„Panie Austrio?"  
Nie odpowiedział. Nawet nie podniósł głowy.  
„Panie Austrio, wiem, że okoliczności nie są dla pana sprzyjające, ale chciałabym prosić…"  
„Chcesz odejść?" Nadal nie podnosił na nią wzroku. Postanowiła, że nie będzie owijać w bawełnę.  
„Tak". Na długą chwilę zapadła nieznośna cisza.  
„Rozumiem. I oczekujesz, że pozwolę ci na to ot, tak?" Ciepło, które zawsze słyszała w jego głosie, gdzieś znikło. „Cóż, obawiam się, że to niemożliwe."  
Jego spokojny ton rozzłościł ją bardziej niż słowa. Spójrz na mnie, draniu, popatrz na mnie.  
„Moi ludzie mają dość służenia w twoim domu."  
„Ty jakoś do tej pory nie miałaś nic przeciwko temu." Wreszcie podniósł na nią oczy. Spojrzenie było zimne, pozbawione uczuć.  
Jego słowa nią wstrząsnęły. Czy rzeczywiście tak było? Nie interesowała się losem swoich ludzi, bardziej skupiając się na szukaniu zainteresowania w oczach Rodericha? Nie wierzyła w to.  
„Teraz ich rozumiem" szepnęła, powstrzymując cisnące się do oczu łzy. Kiedy nic nie odpowiedział, zwróciła się do niego już mocniejszym głosem „Nie chciałam przysparzać panu więcej problemów, ale widzę, że bez nich się nie obejdzie."  
Milczał. Poczuła wściekłość.  
„Sam tego chciałeś" rzuciła i wybiegła z gabinetu, nie czując łez spływających po policzkach._

* * *

Leżąc w ciszy swojego pokoju rozmyślała, czy miał rację niebezpośrednio wytykając jej, że nie troszczyła się o swoich ludzi. Nie zgadzała się z tym, ale z drugiej strony… Będąc pod opieką Austrii nie musiała obawiać się prawie nikogo, razem z nim byli jednym z najpotężniejszych i najbardziej liczących się w Europie państw. To było… wygodne. Nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy przestała walczyć o swoje, kiedy się wypaliła. Co prawda pragnienie wolności nie dawało o sobie zapomnieć, ale…  
Była zaślepiona. Zaślepiona niezdrową fascynacją Roderichem i poczuciem bezpieczeństwa do tego stopnia, że nie czuła, jak jej ludzie cierpią wykorzystywani prze kolejnych szefów Austrii, pragnących coraz większej władzy.  
Dopiero pamiętna zawierucha w Europie otworzyła jej oczy. Ona i rozmowa z Polską jakiś czas przed owym feralnym dniem, kiedy odwróciła się od Austrii.

* * *

_Feliks był strasznie blady i wymizerowany. Zielone oczy świeciły gorączką w wychudłej twarzy, przez co wydawały się nieproporcjonalnie wielkie.  
„Feliks? Co ty tu robisz?" zapytała zszokowana jego widokiem. Niemożliwe, że tu jest. Nie po tym, co się wydarzyło 50 lat temu.  
„Ja też się cieszę, że cię widzę" uśmiechnął się blado.  
„Nie powinno cię tu być." Stali w ogrodzie na tyłach domu Austrii, dokąd wyszła rano, by naciąć świeżych kwiatów do salonu. Byli sami, ale w każdej chwili ktoś mógł nadejść, odkryć obecność Polski i zrobić mu krzywdę.  
„Masz rację. Nie chcę narażać cię na nieprzyjemności. Zaraz odejdę"  
„Och, Feliks!" Objęła go, nagle wzruszona. Nie widziała go tyle czasu, była nawet przekonana, że nie żyje. W tamtych strasznych dniach rozpaczała, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że pan Austria mógł przyłożyć do tego rękę. Potem doszły ją słuchy, że Polska jednak przeżył, ale nie miała pewności, czy to prawda. Aż do teraz.  
Chciała go zapytać, dlaczego przyszedł do niej, ale ubiegł jej pytanie.  
„Nie mam dużo czasu, Elizaveto, przejdę od razu do rzeczy. Zapewne dobrze wiesz, co się teraz dzieje w Europie…"  
„Wiem, pan Austria też ma ostatnio jakieś kłopoty…"  
„To nasza szansa" przerwał jej szybko.  
„Szansa na co?"  
„Na wolność." Oczy błysnęły mu tęsknotą i nadzieją. „Pamiętasz trzydziesty? Byłem wtedy tak blisko…"  
„A więc ty już wtedy…?" Przytaknął, ale ona potrzasnęła głową. „Feliks, powstanie upadło, do tej pory twoi ludzie odczuwają jego skutki…"  
„Tym razem może być inaczej. Wystarczy, że moi i twoi ludzie wystąpią przeciwko Austrii. Osobno może nie mają takich szans, ale razem… To się uda, Elizaveto…"  
Miałaby wystąpić przeciwko Austrii? Znowu potrząsnęła głową.  
„Ale moi ludzie do tej pory byli u niego bezpieczni."  
„Jak długo to potrwa? Przecież on cię wykorzystuje! Ciebie i twój naród! Jak tak dalej pójdzie, nie pozostanie po nich nawet ślad! Czy oni w ogóle się dla ciebie nie liczą?"  
Poczerwieniała z gniewu.  
„Jak śmiesz mówić mi, że nie obchodzą mnie moi ludzie?! Czy ciebie obchodzą twoi, skoro od lat tylko błąkasz się nie wiadomo gdzie?"  
Feliks nagle posmutniał. Blask w zielonych oczach przygasł, kiedy odezwał się cicho.  
„Gdyby mój naród przestał być polski, nie rozmawialibyśmy teraz. Nie byłoby mnie tu gdyby nie oni. Dlatego staram się coś dla nich zrobić. Ale potrzebuję pomocy twoich ludzi. Twojej pomocy"  
„Nie chcę, by cierpieli. Zrobiłabym dla nich wszystko"  
Spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się lekko.  
„Brakowało mi tego, Elizaveto. Twojego gniewu, twojej waleczności. Tego węgierskiego żaru. Myślałem, że już się wypalił, ale on wciąż jest w tobie." Milczał chwilę. „Przemyśl to, co ci powiedziałem."  
Odwrócił się i ruszył ku granicy posiadłości Austrii. Węgry patrzyła za nim, wahając się.  
„Czekaj!" krzyknęła w końcu._

* * *

Elizaveta przycisnęła palce do oczu. Łzy już dawno wyschły, ale policzki paliły. Sen wciąż nie chciał nadejść, choć księżyc stał już wysoko, łagodnie oświetlając jej pokój.  
Po rozmowie z Feliksem zdecydowała się walczyć o swoje prawa. Nie chciała jednak od razu występować przeciwko Austrii. Przychodziła więc do niego, nękała prośbami, żądaniami większych praw dla swojego narodu, a gdy to nie skutkowało, posunęła się do gróźb otwartego buntu. Ale Roderich ją lekceważył. Owszem, odpowiadał grzecznie, jak przystało na dżentelmena: musimy to rozważyć, zastanowimy się nad tym i tak dalej. Ale gdy tak odpowiadał wiedziała, że myślami jest gdzie indziej.  
A jej ludzie mieli dość nieograniczonej władzy Austrii. Teraz dostrzegała to z całą mocą.  
Stało się więc to, czego tak bardzo się bała i czego jednocześnie tak bardzo pragnęła: stanęła do walki o wolność.  
Wystąpiła przeciwko Austrii.  
Liczne powstania węgierskie, w których udział brali także Polacy, wprowadziły ogromne zamieszanie w rządzie austriackim. Byli tak blisko wolności, całkowitej niezależności…  
Powstanie jednak zduszono. Wojska austriackie otrzymały pomoc Rosjan i doprowadziły do klęski Węgrów.  
Elizaveta czuła ból, straszny ból straconej nadziei. Gdy odprowadzono ją, brudną i poranioną przed oblicze Austrii, powinna była czuć upokorzenie. Jednak czuła dumę. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na Austrię i już wiedziała, że wygrała w tym powstaniu przynajmniej jedno: szacunek. Nikt nie będzie jej już lekceważył.  
Myślała, że Roderich będzie triumfował, myliła się jednak. Austria spojrzał na nią z dziwnym smutkiem.  
„Twoja kwestia nie została rozwiązana. Pozostaniesz w moim domu" powiedział tylko i odszedł.  
Od tamtego czasu nie widywała go prawie wcale. Za to zauważyła, jak bardzo jej teraz pilnują, przyglądają się uważnie, ale także starają się jej nie rozdrażnić.  
Tak, żar, o którym mówił Feliks, wciąż w niej jest. Teraz wiedzieli o tym wszyscy.  
Wstała z łóżka, byle jak związane włosy posypały się kaskadą na ramiona. Czuła, że i tak nie zaśnie. Za dużo myśli, za dużo niepokoju. Wewnętrzny żar wypalał ją od środka.  
Pamiętając o stojącym za drzwiami strażniku podeszła do okna i otworzyła je. Obrastające dom pnącze nie było może zbyt stabilną alternatywą drabiny, ale nie przejmowała się tym. Zeszła po nim na niewielki gzyms piętra niżej i weszła przez otwarte okno do pustego i ciemnego pokoju.  
Stanęła w plamie księżycowego światła padającego przez okno. Odetchnęła głęboko prze chwilę stojąc bez ruchu z zamkniętymi oczami.  
W jej umyśle popłynęła stara melodia, stopy po kilku niepewnych krokach odnalazły właściwy rytm. Wewnętrzny żar zapłonął jasnym płomieniem.  
Węgry ruszyła do czardasza.

* * *

Austria był zmęczony. Ostatnie kłopoty z Prusami bardzo go wyczerpały, a dzisiejsze rozmowy z szefem doprowadziły do bólu głowy. I jeszcze ten pomysł szefa…  
Po tej propozycji Roderich musiał wiele przemyśleć. Zwykle robił to grając na fortepianie. Odprężał się wtedy i mógł spojrzeć na wiele sprawy innego punktu widzenia. Dziś niestety tak nie było. Pomysł szefa do tego stopnia wyprowadził go z równowagi, że przez godzinę siedział przy instrumencie i tylko trzymał dłonie na klawiszach, nie grając żadnej melodii. W końcu uznał, że to nie ma sensu i udał się do swojej sypialni.  
Po drodze zauważył, że niedomknięte drzwi do małej salki muzycznej cicho poruszają się w przeciągu. Ktoś nie zamknął okna, pomyślał i otworzył drzwi. Na widok tańczącej w ciszy Węgry stanął jak wryty.  
Elizaveta nie widziała go, porwana rytmem tańca. Światło księżyca padające na jej rozwiane włosy i białą koszulę nocną nadawało jej wygląd ducha.  
Obrót, uderzenie stopą, krok do przodu, coraz szybciej i szybciej. Tempo zdawało się przekraczać ludzkie możliwości, jednak Węgry wirowała nie tracąc rytmu. Gdy wydawało się, że szybciej już nie można, Elizaveta nagle się zatrzymała, szeroko rozkładając ręce i ciężko dysząc. Pochyliła się do przodu kładąc dłonie na kolanach. Stała tak przez chwilą, aż uspokoiła oddech, po czym nie rozglądając się wyszła na parapet otwartego okna i wspięła się po bluszczu do swojego pokoju.  
Zszokowany Austria nawet przez chwilę nie pomyślał, że mogłaby spaść. Wciąż pod wrażeniem jej milczącego tańca, zamknął drzwi.  
Miał przed oczami obraz wirującej w chmurze rozwianych włosów Elizavety, kiedy uznał, że propozycja szefa wcale nie jest taka zła…


	2. Rozdział 2

Woda w zlewie musiała być gorąca, ale Elizaveta zdawała się tym nie przejmować. Austria przez chwilę patrzył na jej profil, na mokre i zaczerwienione od zmywania ręce, po czym odchrząknął cicho.  
Węgry podskoczyła jak oparzona, spieniona woda chlusnęła na jej fartuch i buty. Kompletnie nie spodziewała się Austrii, bo do tej pory widywała go tylko przelotnie, a już na pewno nie widziała go w kuchni.  
- Panie Austrio… - zaczęła, wzrokiem szukając ścierki, by wytrzeć dłonie.  
- Posłuchaj… - przerwał jej i zamilkł, nagle czerwieniejąc na twarzy. Wyglądał przy tym tak rozczulająco, że Węgry zapragnęła pogłaskać go po policzku.  
Przestań, skarciła się w duchu. On nigdy ci nie wybaczył tego, co wydarzyło się prawie dwadzieścia lat temu. Nie zapomniał jej zdrady.  
Nie mogła jednak nic poradzić na to, że widok elegancko ubranego mężczyzny, od którego aż biła godność, pośród mydlin i zmytych naczyń dziwnie ją wzruszał. Co prawda, zdarzało mu się w przeszłości zmywać z nią naczynia, ale nie wyglądał wtedy na tak zakłopotanego jak teraz.  
- Chciał mi pan coś powiedzieć?  
- Tak – odparł i spojrzał na nią. – Czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i zostaniesz moją żoną?  
Zatkało ją z wrażenia. Zamrugała szybko.  
- Oświadcza mi się pan… w kuchni?  
Roderich zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej i uciekł od niej wzrokiem.  
- Wiem, że to nie najlepsze miejsce, ale okoliczności są naglące…  
- Gilbert – domyśliła się. Ostatnio ten przeklęty Prusak znów postanowił zaatakować Austrię. Nie bardzo się tym przejęła, wciąż rozżalona za ograniczenie jej praw. Wiedziała tylko tyle, że Austria został pobity.  
- Tak – potwierdził. – Jego ostatnie poczynania okazały się brzemienne w skutkach. I dlatego potrzebuję pomocy.  
Nie chciał się przyznać, że jest zbyt słaby, by stawiać opór wrogom pokroju Francji, czy Prus. Od lat wiedział, że Węgry jest od niego silniejsza, a nie tak dawne wydarzenia, które wstrząsnęły Europą tylko utwierdziły go w przekonaniu, że tę dziewczynę należy mieć po swojej stronie.  
Patrzył teraz wyczekująco na Elizavetę, która zagryzając wargi sięgnęła po leżącą na blacie stołu lnianą ściereczkę i wytarła dłonie. Dopiero po tym zwróciła się do niego.  
- Kiedyś wystarczyłoby, gdyby poprosił mnie pan o pomoc. Ale teraz najwyraźniej uznał pan, że będę bardziej skłonna pana wysłuchać, jeśli da mi pan coś w zamian. Moje prawa. Bo wtedy nie będę mogła wykorzystać okazji i się od pana odwrócić.  
- A nie jest tak?  
- Nie ufa mi pan?  
Chciał jej odpowiedzieć, że ufa, że powierzyłby jej własne życie, ale pamięć jej buntu i żal, jaki czuł, kazały mu milczeć. Mierzyli się tylko spojrzeniami.  
W końcu Węgry spuściła wzrok i przygryzając wargi pokiwała głową.  
- Rozumiem – powiedziała i ruszyła do wyjścia z kuchni. Tuż przed drzwiami zatrzymała się i odwróciła do niego. – Dziękuję za tę propozycję. Muszę ją jednak jeszcze przemyśleć.  
Wyszła, zostawiając go samego pośród kałuż wody i stert naczyń.

* * *

Zapadł zmierzch. Elizaveta siedziała sama w pokoju muzycznym, oświetlonym jedynie przez światło świec i ognia z kominka. Zbliżała się wiosna, robiło się coraz cieplej, jednak dzisiejszej nocy znów chwycił mróz, dlatego też rozpalono paleniska.  
Grała na fortepianie Rodericha. Nie potrafiła tego tak dobrze jak on, poza tym znała tylko jedną melodię, bardzo prostą dziecięcą piosenkę.  
Przychodziła tu od kilku wieczorów. Nie obawiała się, że Austria może niespodziewanie wejść, bo o tej porze zwykle siedział w swoim gabinecie rozmawiając z szefem. W pokoju był tylko młody chłopak, którego zadaniem było pilnowanie jej w ciągu dnia. Zasnął jednak szybko w swoim kącie, ukołysany monotonną melodią.  
Myślała o tym, co wydarzyło się dzisiaj rano w kuchni: Austria poprosił ją o rękę. Nadal nie mieściło jej się to w głowie.  
Wiedziała, że Roderich ma problemy, jednak był zbyt dumny, by się do tego przyznać. Poza tym bał się, że ona mogłaby odmówić mu swojej pomocy. Dlatego zaproponował jej pełną współpracę, na równych prawach. Wiedział, że Węgry dla swoich ludzi zrobi wszystko.  
Nie zastanawiała się nad tym, czy powinna to zrobić, czy nie. Doskonale wiedziała, że najlepszym dla jej narodu wyjściem jest unia z Austrią, dlatego też musi ją podpisać. Bardziej trapiła ją myśl, że decyduje się na to małżeństwo nie tyle ze względu na dobro państwa, ile ze względu na własne pragnienia. I dlatego się wahała.  
- Tak się właśnie zastanawiałem, kto od kilku dni rozbija mój fortepian.  
Elizaveta zerwała się od instrumentu. Do tej pory drzemiący w rogu pokoju chłopak szybko wstał i wyszedł, kiedy odprawił go stojący w drzwiach Austria. Zostali sami.  
- Przepraszam, już wychodzę – pospiesznie oddaliła się do drzwi dla służby.  
- Uciekasz?  
Zatrzymała się w drzwiach. Właściwie sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego tak się zachowuje.  
Kiedy odwróciła się do niego, on stał już przy fortepianie i wyciągniętą ręką wskazywał jej miejsce na krześle obok niego. Gdy oboje usiedli, Austria zaczął grać. Milczeli.  
Po raz pierwszy siedziała tak blisko niego. Nie czuła się nieswojo, choć na początku była trochę spięta. Dźwięki granej melodii podziałały na nią kojąco. Z błogiego odprężenia wyrwał ją głos Rodericha.  
- Dlaczego już nie spędzamy razem takich wieczorów? – zapytał nie przestając grać.  
Głęboko wciągnęła powietrze, po czym powoli je wypuściła. Potrzebowała czasu na odpowiedź.  
- Nie sądziłam, że pragnie pan mojego towarzystwa… zwłaszcza po powstaniu.  
Zabrzmiała fałszywa nuta. Roderich zmarszczył brwi.  
- Brakowało mi tego – powiedział, nie patrząc na nią.  
Nagle gwałtownie uderzył w klawisze. Elizaveta aż podskoczyła na dźwięk jękliwych tonów, które rozbrzmiały w pokoju. Bała się odezwać, czując jego zdenerwowanie.  
- Przepraszam – odezwał się w końcu.  
- Nic się nie stało.  
- Nie o to chodzi. Przepraszam za tę poranną sytuację w kuchni. To nie powinno się tak odbyć. Masz prawo czuć się obrażona, że tak haniebne cię potraktowałem.  
- Nagli pana pośpiech i troska o naród. Rozumiem to.  
Pokręcił przecząco głową.  
- Dżentelmen się tak nie zachowuje. – Westchnął cicho. – Jeśli jednak mimo tego zechciałaś to przemyśleć, pragnę Cię zapewnić, że po ślubie będziemy mieli równe prawa. Jedno państwo pod władzą dwojga narodów. Twoi ludzie nie muszą się o to więcej martwić. A jeśli chodzi o ciebie…  
- O mnie?  
- No wiesz… - zająknął się. Wyglądał tak zabawnie, kiedy starał się mówić o rzeczach dla niego trudnych. Przysunęła się do niego, tak że ich uda się stykały. – Gdy mówiłem o równouprawnieniu, miałem na myśli twój lud. Ale to ty masz zostać moją żoną.  
Poczuła się trochę zakłopotana, kiedy zrozumiała, do czego zmierza. A przecież wiedziała, na co się decyduje.  
- Jeśli więc chodzi o ciebie, nie musisz się mnie obawiać. Nie będę ci się naprzykrzać w żaden sposób.  
- To tylko unia… - powiedziała cicho, starając się, by w jej głosie nie usłyszał żalu.  
- Właśnie. Przy mnie możesz czuć się bezpieczna.  
Poderwała głowę z dziwnym błyskiem w oku.  
- Wiem, że będę przy tobie bezpieczna – powiedziała, przestając zwracać się do niego oficjalnie. Wyciągnęła rękę i położyła ją na wierzchu jego dłoni. Roderich lekko zesztywniał i głęboko wciągnął powietrze. – Zostanę twoją żoną.  
Wypuścił powietrze w głębokim westchnieniu ulgi. Jego palce splotły się z jej ciepłymi palcami i lekko zacisnęły. Gdy na nią spojrzał w oczach miał uśmiech.  
- Dziękuję. To dla mnie zaszczyt – powiedział cicho.  
Siedzieli tak w ciszy, blisko siebie, ze splecionymi dłońmi na białych klawiszach, aż promienie księżyca wpadły przez okno i oświetliły dwie pochylone ku sobie głowy.


	3. Rozdział 3

Nastały burzliwe dni przygotowań do ślubu, w domu Austrii panował ruch i ciągły hałas. Elizaveta miała zmienić kwaterę służbową na pokój w głównej części budynku, szef ciągle zawracał jej głowę pytając o szczegóły unii, a do tego doskwierał jej ból głowy i zmęczenie. Nie traciła jednak dobrego humoru.  
Prawie nie widywała Rodericha, również zaprzątniętego oficjalnymi sprawami. Spotykali się tylko wieczorami w pokoju muzycznym, gdzie on w milczeniu grał, a ona słuchała. Jak za dawnych czasów.  
Do samych zaślubin Węgry miała podejście iście marzycielskie. Co prawda, dla niej jako państwa był to tylko polityczny układ, ale była także kobietą i nie miała zamiaru rezygnować ze swych wyobrażeń o tym wielkim w życiu każdej dziewczyny dniu. Marzyła o białej sukni ślubnej z welonem, ostatecznie jednak zrezygnowała z niej na rzecz ludowego węgierskiego stroju. Chciała w ten sposób pokazać, że jej naród jest dla niej ważny i że nie myśli tylko o sobie.  
Jednak kiedy doszło do samego ślubu, wszystkie jej romantyczne wyobrażenia wzięły w łeb. Jakie oświadczyny, taki ślub, pomyślała rozczarowana, kiedy w gabinecie podpisywała akt zawarcia małżeństwa w obecności szefów obojga państw. Małżeństwo zostało zawarte w kompletnej ciszy, pozbawione wszystkich pięknych formuł, których tak pragnęła, sprowadzone do kawałka papieru i atramentu. Nie powinna była spodziewać się niczego więcej, ale mimo to było jej przykro.  
Po uporaniu się z papierami chciała już tylko iść do swojego pokoju, po tym dniu nie spodziewała się już niczego więcej. Dlatego zdziwiła się, gdy przed wyjściem z gabinetu Roderich ujął ją pod ramię i powiedział cicho:  
- W Wielkiej Sali zgromadzili się goście. Nie organizowaliśmy żadnego przyjęcia, ale przybyły delegacje z listami gratulacyjnymi. Jeśli jednak jesteś zmęczona, zajęcie się nimi możemy zostawić służbie.  
Zobaczył na jej twarzy uśmiech szczerej radości. Nie wiedział, że dla niej nawet namiastka wesela była promykiem szczęścia po wielkim rozczarowaniu ślubem.  
- Cieszę się, że będę mogła powitać naszych gości!  
Zdumiony jej reakcją uśmiechnął się niepewnie i poprowadził ją do Wielkiej Sali.

* * *

Kiedy Elizaveta zobaczyła przybyłych gości, szybko straciła dobry humor. Większość z nich była posłami i to z rodzaju tych, którzy rzadko bywają w pałacach. Stali w Wielkiej Sali z rozdziawionymi ustami, gapiąc się na wystrój pomieszczenia i śliniąc na widok skromnego poczęstunku, jaki w pośpiechu zdołała przygotować służba.  
Ale oprócz chłopców na posyłki pojawiły się we własnej osobie także niektóre państwa. Na ich widok Węgry odruchowo się najeżyła. Co oni tutaj robią?  
Rosja stał w pobliżu stołu z przekąskami zupełnie sam, kilku młodych posłów stojących niedaleko drżało na widok potężnego mężczyzny. Nie było przy nim żadnego ze zwykle obecnych Bałtów, ku żalowi Elizavety, która z chęcią porozmawiałaby ze swym dawnym przyjacielem Estonią, czy starym kumplem Polski, Litwą.  
Tymczasem Ivan podszedł do niej i Austrii szeroko rozkładając ręce. Węgry bała się, że jeśli zechce ich uściskać, zadusi ją na śmierć. Na szczęście Bragiński zatrzymał się tuż przed nimi i złożył im gratulacje, patrząc przy tym złośliwie na Austrię.  
- Powiększamy rodzinę, da? – zapytał jowialnym tonem, kładąc Roderichowi rękę na ramieniu. – To cenię. Zawsze chciałem mieć dużą rodzinę.  
- Otóż to – nie wiadomo skąd wyłonił się Francja. Węgry poczuła, jak do tej pory spokojny Austria napina mięśnie. – Ale nigdy nie spodziewałbym się po tym eleganciku skłonności do życia rodzinnego. Czyżby coś się zmieniło, Roderichu? A może kłopoty zmusiły cię do zmiany zdania, co?  
Elizaveta zacisnęła palce na ramieniu Austrii. Ten odezwał się zadziwiająco opanowanym tonem.  
- To tylko unia, Francis. Nic więcej.  
Węgry zagryzła wargi, czując niezrozumiały ból.  
Francja tylko się przebiegle uśmiechnął.  
- Skoro tak twierdzisz, nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko, jeśli zatańczę z panną młodą? – zapytał i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, pociągnął Elizavetę na parkiet, zanim ta zdążyła choćby mrugnąć. Zawsze obecni w domu Austrii muzycy wykorzystali okazję, by zagrać coś popisowego. W Wielkiej Sali rozbrzmiał walc.  
- Tylko unia, da? – mruknął wciąż stojący przy Austrii Ivan. – Jest silnym krajem. Przydałaby się w moim domu.  
Roderich spojrzał na niego zaniepokojony, ale Rosja zapatrzony na tańczącą parę nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Po chwili odwrócił się do Austrii z szerokim uśmiechem, który wywoływał ciarki.  
- Muszę już wracać do siebie. Ciągle się leczę po wojnie krymskiej. Nawiasem mówiąc, niepotrzebnie się w to mieszałeś. Zupełnie niepotrzebnie. Cóż, jeszcze raz gratuluję!  
Austria nie odpowiedział, skłonił tylko głowę, po czym zwrócił wzrok na tańczących Francję i Węgry.

* * *

Elizaveta czuła żal i wściekłość. Żal do Austrii, choć wiedziała, że mówił prawdę, i wściekłość na siebie, że wyobrażała sobie Bóg wie co.  
Na dodatek pierwszy taniec państwa młodych tańczyła z jednym z gości, zamiast z własnym mężem. I jeszcze tym gościem był nie kto inny, a Francja. Przyciskał ją do siebie, obmacując jej plecy. Ilekroć tylko jego ręka zjeżdżała za nisko, z premedytacją nadeptywała mu na stopy, niewinnie mówiąc „Och, przepraszam". Odsuwał się wtedy, by po chwili znowu się do niej przykleić.  
- Jak to się stało, że zdecydowałaś się na małżeństwo z tą żywą kukłą?  
Węgry spurpurowiała z gniewu. Miała już dość jego głupich przytyków, tańca i całego tego dnia.  
- To tylko unia. Oboje na tym zyskujemy.  
- Nie wątpię. Elegancik stał się tak słaby, że jego służąca przerosła go siłą… Auu! – wrzasnął, gdy ostry obcas węgierskiego bucika wbił mu się w stopę.  
- Och, przepraszam – głos Węgier trząsł się od powstrzymywanego wybuchu. – To przez zmęczenie. Proszę mi wybaczyć.  
Zostawiła Francję na środku sali i wyszła tarasowymi drzwiami do ogrodu.

* * *

- Widzę, że moje działania zmusiły cię do ostatecznego kroku.  
Roderich, zamarł na dźwięk tego głosu.  
- Gilbert.  
- Tak, zgadłeś. Niełatwo o mnie zapomnieć, co? – Albinos wychynął z cienia pod ścianą, stanął obok Austrii i spojrzał na parkiet. – Taka z ciebie pierdoła, że pozwalasz Francuzowi obmacywać twoją żonę? I to na twoich oczach!  
- Nie twój interes.  
- Musiałeś jej wiele obiecać, skoro zgodziła się wyjść za ciebie – ciągnął niezrażony Prusy. – Dupa wołowa z ciebie, ale mimo to gratuluję mądrego wyboru. Mam nadzieję, że ona także będzie mądra i cię zostawi.  
- Dziękuję – wycedził przez zęby Austria. - Skoro już załatwiłeś, co chciałeś, możesz odejść. Jak widzisz, nie zorganizowaliśmy wesela, więc nie czuj się zaproszony ani tym bardziej mile widziany.  
- Kiepski z ciebie gospodarz, a jeszcze gorszy mąż – Gilbert się wyszczerzył w uśmiechu. – Do zobaczenia, wpadnę jeszcze kiedyś.  
Austria został sam, patrząc na oddalającego się Prusy i bijąc się z myślami.

* * *

Na dworze zapadał już zmierzch. Drzewa rzucały długie cienie, które wyciągały się do Elizavety jak złowrogie czarne ramiona. Ta jednak nie zwracała na to uwagi, tak samo jak na zimny wiatr, który przewiewał jej cienką sukienkę.  
Krążąc w gniewie po ogrodzie nie zauważyła, kiedy znalazła się na jego tyłach, gdzie pośród nagich jeszcze krzewów stała samotna altanka. Niewiele myśląc skierowała się właśnie tam. Tuż przed wejściem zatrzymała się, słysząc jakiś szmer.  
Czyjeś kroki na ścieżce.  
Schyliła się udając, że sprawdza coś przy spódnicy. Szelest zeschłej trawy rozległ się bardzo blisko.  
Nagle wyprostowała się, zamachnęła w bok ramieniem, obracając się przy tym w stronę, z której nadchodził napastnik. Rąbnęła pięścią w czyjąś pierś. Usłyszała stęknięcie, po czym dla pewności przywaliła drugi raz. Rozległ się głuchy dźwięk uderzającego o ziemię ciała.  
- Uch!  
Stała wciąż w bojowej postawie, nie mogąc rozpoznać leżącej na plecach postaci.  
- Kim jesteś i czego chcesz?  
- Elizaveto… auu…  
- Feliks?  
Rzeczywiście, u jej stóp Polska z trudem starał się podnieść, jęcząc przy tym i rozcierając obolałe żebra.  
- Mój Boże, Feliks! – rzuciła się do niego i pomogła mu wstać. Był strasznie chudy i słaby, chwiał się na nogach. Nic dziwnego, że powaliła go tak łatwo. Na szczęście w oczach nie miał tej chorobliwej gorączki, którą widziała, kiedy widzieli się 20 lat temu.  
Wyglądał gorzej, niż gdy widzieli się ostatnim razem. W słabym świetle księżyca zdążyła zauważyć wielkiego siniaka pod okiem i szramę na łuku brwiowym.  
- Feliks, czy ja ci to zrobiłam? Przepraszam, nie poznałam cię!  
- Nie dziwię się, sam bym siebie nie poznał.  
- Ale te rany…  
- To nie twoja wina.  
Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że rana na skroni jest krzywo zaszyta, a wielki siniak musiał powstać jakiś czas temu.  
- Więc kto?  
- Ivan, cztery lata temu. Jestem trochę osłabiony, więc kiepsko się goi.  
Kiepsko to mało powiedziane, pomyślała, czując rosnącą wściekłość na Rosję, który jeszcze niedawno składał jej życzenia z okazji ślubu.  
A co jeśli Rosja dowie się, że Feliks tu jest? Pewnie jeszcze nie opuścił domu Austrii. Polska chyba wyczuł jej niepokój.  
- Nie martw się o mnie, do wesela się zagoi. Do twojego nie zdążyło, ale to tylko mały poślizg – uśmiechnął się blado, ale gdzieś w tym uśmiechu widziała dawnego, radosnego Feliksa.  
- To żadne wesele – posmutniała nagle.  
- No, nie macie czym toastu wznieść, ale… - kiedy zauważył jej przygnębienie, urwał. Odetchnął głęboko, delikatnie dotykając obitych żeber. – Po to właściwie tu przyszedłem, żeby wam pogratulować i złożyć życzenia szczęścia.  
Nie wiedziała, czy śmiać się, czy płakać. Westchnęła zrezygnowana.  
- To tylko unia – powtórzyła słowa Austrii.  
- Oboje na tym tylko zyskacie.  
- Tak. Ja większą niezależność, a on wsparcie.  
- Nie to miałem na myśli.  
Chciała zapytać, o co mu chodzi, ale Polska tylko ją uścisnął i powoli oddalił się w stronę widniejącej daleko bramy ogrodu. Nim zdążył zniknąć w cieniu, zawołała za nim.  
- Nie gniewasz się? Że za niego wyszłam?  
Stanął przed bramą, wahając się chwilę.  
- Chyba nie. Austria może i bywa palantem, ale wyprowadzisz go na ludzi – powiedział w końcu.  
Węgry uniosła dłoń w pożegnalnym geście, po czym ruszyła do domu.

* * *

Korytarz wiodący od ogrodów i oranżerii był cichy i ciemny. Nikłe światło kilku świec padało na jego końcu, oświetlając drzwi prowadzące do pokoi dziennych. Było pusto, służba usługiwała w Wielkiej Sali. Węgry z niechęcią się tam kierowała.  
Rozmyślała o tym, co powiedział jej Feliks. Jeszcze w ogrodzie zdała sobie sprawę, że w tym samym miejscu, gdzie dziś rozmawiali, prawie 20 lat temu Polska namówił ją do buntu przeciwko Austrii. A teraz gratulował im ślubu. Nie potrafiła tego zrozumieć.  
Nawet przez myśl jej nie przeszło, że Feliks w unii Austrii i Węgier upatrywał szansy na własne odrodzenie. Taki już był, że zawsze szukał korzyści dla siebie, choć naprawdę cieszył się, że Elizaveta w końcu zyskała coś więcej dla swoich ludzi. To dodawało mu otuchy.  
Węgry niespodziewanie usłyszała za plecami szmer czyichś cichych kroków. Uśmiechnęła się w duchu do siebie, ale potem się zaniepokoiła. O czym tak ważnym zapomniał jej powiedzieć Polska, że zaryzykował wejście do domu? Przystanęła.  
- No dobra, możesz wyjść – powiedziała nie odwracając się. – Chyba że znowu chcesz oberwać.  
- Bijecie gości jeszcze zanim się z nimi przywitacie? Wiedziałem, że dom Austrii schodzi na psy, ale nie sądziłem, że aż tak.  
Gwałtownie odwróciła się na dźwięk tego głosu.  
- To ty.  
- Tak, to ja, w mojej wspanialej osobie – odpowiedział Gilbert, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu.  
- Po co tu przyszedłeś?  
- Po to samo, co wszyscy w tym wielkim dniu: złożyć wam życzenia szczęścia na nowej drodze życia. Co prawda, żadne z was mnie grzecznie nie przyjęło…  
- Dziwi cię to?  
- Nie, ale też specjalnie mnie to nie martwi. A oprócz gratulacji, mam także pewne pytanie: czy jesteś tego zupełnie pewna?  
- O co ci chodzi? – zapytała, odruchowo cofając się pod ścianę, gdy Gilbert do niej podszedł.  
- Przestań udawać, że nie wiesz. Wyszłaś za niego, bo na tym zyskasz, tak samo jak on. Chyba się nie spodziewałaś niczego więcej? A może myślisz, że mu na tobie zależy?  
- Wynoś się stąd – warknęła.  
- Każdy głupi wie, że ożenił się z tobą, bo byłaś pod ręką. A jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, wystawi cie do wiatru i zawrze unię z innym państwem. Wiesz, że już tak robił.  
- Zamknij się – czuła, że łzy napływają jej do oczu. Nie rozpłacze się, nie da mu tej satysfakcji.  
- Och, wybacz, czyżbym cię zranił? – zadrwił, wyciągając rękę, by dotknąć jej policzka. Chciała się cofnąć, ale plecami uderzyła o ścianę. – Nadal jednak nie rozumiem, jak ty mogłaś się zgodzić na unię z tym słabeuszem. On w ogóle o ciebie nie dba.  
- Nic o nim nie wiesz.  
- Tak? A czy kiedykolwiek cię dotknął, na przykład tak? – musnął palcami jej policzek. – Albo tak? – przejechał kciukiem po jej wargach. – Czy kiedykolwiek zrobił to?  
Nim zdążyła zareagować zmiażdżył jej usta w pocałunku. Cała złość gdzieś uleciała, ustępując dziwnemu uczuciu. Po chwili jednak wróciła, uderzając ją ze zdwojoną mocą. Gwałtownie otworzyła lśniące gniewem oczy.  
Zamachnęła się pięścią i z całej siły rąbnęła Gilberta w policzek. Oderwał się od niej, ale to jej nie wystarczyło, furia, gromadzona przez cały dzień, musiała znaleźć ujście. Uderzyła go jeszcze raz w brzuch, a gdy zwinął się wpół, przywaliła mu kolanem w twarz. Prusy z jękiem upadł na podłogę.  
- Dziękuję za życzenia – powiedziała i odwróciła się do drzwi, zostawiając za sobą przeklinającego Gilberta z rozkrwawionym nosem.

* * *

Austrię niepokoiła nieobecność Węgier. Odkąd wyszła nagle po walcu, nie pojawiła się więcej na sali. Prusy ma rację, kiepski z niego mąż, skoro nawet nie wie, gdzie jest jego żona.  
Kiedy tylko uporał się z uprzykrzonymi gośćmi, szczególnie Francją, który drażnił się z nim mówiąc, jak ognista w tańcu jest Elizaveta i że sam z chęcią by się nią zaopiekował, udał się do pokoju muzycznego.  
Tam, siedząc w oknie i opierając czoło o szybę, spała Węgry.  
Odchrząknął głośno, a ona gwałtownie poderwała głowę.  
- To pan, panie Austrio? – odruchowo zwróciła się do niego per 'pan'. – Przepraszam, że tak nagle wyszłam. Nie sądziłam, że to będzie takie męczące.  
- Szczególnie taniec z Francisem – wyrwało mu się mimo woli.  
Zaśmiała się cicho.  
- Tak, Francis nie musi się starać, by być męczącym. Ale myślę, że jeśli nie nadepnęłam mu na odcisk, to na pewno zrobiłam mu kilka nowych.  
Roderich przypomniał sobie, jak Francja lekko kulał na prawą nogę, gdy wychodził. Uśmiechnął się w duchu z satysfakcją.  
- Jest tu kilka listów przekazanych przez posłańców. Pomyślałem, że niektóre chciałabyś przeczytać dzisiaj – powiedział, podając jej plik kartek. Podeszła do biurka, na którym stała świeca i zaczęła czytać.  
Były to listy gratulacyjne od Finlandii z pozdrowieniami od Estonii, dwóch jej dawnych przyjaciół, kilka słów napisał też Grecja. Najbardziej jednak ucieszył ją list od Włoch. Feliciano pisał w nim, jak bardzo żałuje, że nie może pogratulować osobiście, ale odkąd odszedł z domu Austrii, woli się tam nie pokazywać, by nie drażnić gospodarza. Życzył im życia obfitującego w pastę i żeby pan Austria nie był ciągle taki poważny.  
Pośród innych listów znalazł się jeden adresowany tylko do Austrii. Kiedy mu go zwróciła, zesztywniał i zacisnął usta.  
- Jakieś złe wieści? – zapytała widząc jego reakcję.  
- Nie, kolejny list z gratulacjami – podał jej rozłożony papier i podszedł do fortepianu.  
Na kartce były tylko dwa słowa: „Gratuluję. Szwajcaria".  
Elizaveta wiedziała, że Szwajcaria i Austria kiedyś bardzo się przyjaźnili. Gdy to się rozsypało, Roderich zamknął się w sobie, udawał obojętność, gdy ktoś wspominał o Vashu, ale przeczuwała, że w głębi duszy mocno to przeżywa.  
Podeszła do niego.  
- Czy chciałbyś o tym porozmawiać?  
- Nie ma o czym.  
Odrzucenie zabolało.  
- Rozumiem. Myślałam, że jako żona zasługuję na zaufanie. – Wszystko było nie tak. Ślub był farsą, wesele kpiną. Pierwszy taniec państwa młodych dzieliła z nachalnym zboczeńcem, a pocałunek ze znienawidzonym wrogiem. Na wspomnienie Gilberta gniew zarumienił jej policzki. – Na chociaż odrobinę zaufania. Ale zapomniałam, że łączy nas tylko umowa.  
- Jakoś nie przeszkadzało ci to, że jestem twoim mężem, skoro tańczyłaś z Francisem pięć minut po naszym ślubie! – wypalił Austria, nagle tracąc panowanie nad sobą.  
- Ty mi robisz wymówki?  
- Pozwalałaś mu się obmacywać!  
- Pozwalałam?! A co miałam zrobić, przywalić mu krzesłem na oczach wszystkich? Uwierz mi, bardzo chciałam!  
- To trzeba było tak zrobić!  
Umilkła, chociaż najchętniej by go pobiła. Austria nigdy nie był taki wściekły, przynajmniej tego nie okazywał. Odetchnęła, by się trochę uspokoić.  
- Nie chciałam robić nam wrogów już na samym początku naszej unii. Nie przywaliłam mu tylko dlatego, że się z tobą liczę. – Pomyślała o Prusach. Co jak co, ale z niego zrobiła im wroga. Chociaż wrogami byli już wcześniej, więc nie robiło to zbyt wielkiej różnicy. Nie chciała jednak teraz rozmawiać o zdarzeniu w korytarzu. – Jestem zmęczona, pozwolisz więc, że już sobie pójdę.  
- Poczekaj – powiedział, gdy stała już na progu pokoju. – Przepraszam.  
Stojąc przy fortepianie zagrał dla uspokojenia kilka taktów. Elizaveta patrzyła na niego z wyczekiwaniem.  
- Przepraszam, że na ciebie nakrzyczałem. Po prostu… - urwał, fortepian umilkł.  
- Nic nie szkodzi. – Nie potrafiła długo się na niego gniewać. Podeszła do niego i dotknęła jego ramienia. Poczuła, jak napina mięśnie, a potem się rozluźnia. Zmusiła go, by na nią spojrzał i uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko. – W małżeństwach zdarzają się kłótnie.  
Teraz on uśmiechnął się do niej.  
- Dziwne z nas małżeństwo, prawda? – zapytał. – I kiepski ze mnie mąż. Nawet nie poprosiłem swojej żony do tańca i pozwoliłem, by zrobił to ten francuski amancik.  
Odsunęła się od niego.  
- Nie wracajmy już do tego.  
- Dobrze. Ale ze wszystkich rzeczy, które dziś popsułem, pozwól mi jedno naprawić.  
Uśmiechając się lekko, wyciągnął do niej rękę.  
- Czy zaszczycisz mnie tańcem, Elizaveto?  
- Ale nie ma muzyki…  
- Nie szkodzi. Będziemy improwizować.  
Zagrał parę taktów tej samej melodii, którą grał przed chwilą. Potem, gdy instrument umilkł, cicho nucił. Wyciągnął ponownie rękę do Węgier. Nie wahała się dłużej.  
Objął ją delikatnie jedną ręką, zachowując między nimi stosowny dystans. Elizaveta jednak po krótkiej chwili zdecydowanie przysunęła się do niego, splatając razem palce ich złączonych dłoni. Roderich poczuł się trochę skrępowany, ale nie stracił rytmu nuconej melodii.  
Poruszali się powoli, prawie nie odrywając stóp od podłogi, oboje trochę zdziwieni tym doświadczeniem bliskości, nienawykli i zawstydzeni. Oczarowani.  
Węgry oparła głowę o jego ramię. Przymknęła oczy ukojona dźwiękiem jego głosu. Tu było miejsce, gdzie pragnęła zostać na zawsze.  
Austria przestał się krępować jej bliskością. Oparł policzek o jej głowę i wdychając zapach jej włosów, bezwiednie przyciągnął ją bliżej siebie. Nie zauważył, że przestał nucić, a mimo to nadal obracali się w tańcu.  
Mogliby tak płynąć bez końca. Roderich jednak zatrzymał się, nie wypuszczając dziewczyny z objęć. Elizaveta podniosła głowę i spojrzała mu w oczy. Ich twarze były teraz tak blisko siebie, że bez trudu mogła dostrzec lekkie zmarszczki na jego czole i granatowe cienie w jego źrenicach. Austria puścił jej dłoń i dotknął jej policzka. Zamknęła oczy, czując niepokój przed tym, co miało nastąpić. Lekko uniosła głowę…  
I poczuła, jak Roderich lekko całuje ją w czoło.  
Zamrugała z zaskoczenia, czując lekkie ukłucie rozczarowania. To był bardzo czuły pocałunek, ale czułością rodzica całującego swoje dziecko na dobranoc. Westchnęła cicho.  
- Myślę, że miałaś dzisiaj mnóstwo wrażeń. Musisz być zmęczona, pozwól więc, że odprowadzę cię do twojego pokoju.  
Popatrzyła na niego. Uśmiechnął się, trochę zażenowany tym, co zrobił. Uśmiechnęła się więc do niego promiennie i chwyciła pod ramię.  
- Masz rację. To był dzień pełen wrażeń.


	4. Rozdział 4

Elizaveta nie miała już siły biec. Gardło bolało ją od ciągłego wołania, mijani ludzie patrzyli na nią jak na wariatkę. Przystanęła, rozpaczliwie rozglądając się po otaczającym ją tłumie.  
Było słoneczne południe, ludzie niespiesznie krążyli po ulicach Wiednia, odprężając się przy ciepłej pogodzie. Gdzieś wśród nich był Roderich, a Węgry nie wiedziała gdzie.  
Skąd mogła wiedzieć, że Austrii coś strzeli do łba i obrażony na nią wyjdzie z domu, nikomu o tym nie wspominając? Nigdy tak się nie zachowywał, a jego lęk przed otwartą przestrzenią był znany chyba wszystkim. A teraz poszedł gdzieś sam i zaginął.  
To nie jest moja wina, wmawiała sobie, jednak mimo to sumienie nie dawało jej spokoju.  
Odetchnęła głęboko i ruszyła dalej gwarną ulicą, w pamięci mając obraz wczorajszej kłótni.

* * *

_- Nie – Austria był nieugięty. – Nie ma mowy.  
- Ale umowa wyraźnie mówi o renegocjacji. To chyba zrozumiałe pojęcie.  
Siedzieli w gabinecie Austrii. Dzisiejszego dnia przypadała dziesiąta rocznica ich ślubu. Według podpisanych wtedy dokumentów dzisiaj unia miała być przedłużona. I tu zaczęły się problemy.  
Austria pochylił się do przodu i oparł splecione dłonie na stole.  
- Umowa została zawarta na dziesięć lat, a po tym czasie miała zostać przedłużona na kolejne lata. Nic tu nie ma o zmienianiu warunków.  
- Z tego, co wiem, słowo „renegocjacje" oznacza właśnie zmianę warunków. A ja chcę uzyskać nowe przywileje, które będą respektowane tą umową.  
- Źle mnie zrozumiałaś. Kiedy mówiłem o renegocjacjach, miałem na myśli rozwiązanie problemów, które pojawiły w ciągu ostatnich lat, a nie dokładanie sobie nowych.  
Węgry była wściekła.  
- Źle cię zrozumiałam? Czy ty masz mnie za idiotkę? Podpisaliśmy umowę, a ty nie miałeś wtedy żadnych zastrzeżeń, więc nie miej teraz do mnie pretensji o to, że inaczej rozumiem pojęcie „renegocjacje" – gwałtownie wstała od stołu i ruszyła do drzwi.  
- Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa – jego głos zatrzymał ją przed wyjściem. – Mamy możliwość przejęcia nowych ziem na południe od twojego Królestwa, jeśli tylko pokonamy Turcję.  
- Nie zgadzam się.  
- Słucham?  
Węgry odwróciła się do niego.  
- Nie zgadzam się. Prawie połowa ludności Królestwa nie jest narodowości węgierskiej i przez to ciągle mam problemy. Nowe ziemie to nowi ludzie, którzy będą żądać swoich praw.  
- Ale będziemy mogli poszerzyć swoje terytorium! – Austria wstał i okrążył stół zbliżając się do niej.  
- Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? To nam tylko przysporzy kłopotów. Mogą wybuchnąć powstania i nie damy rady nad tym zapanować!  
Roderich chwycił ją za ramię i mocno ścisnął.  
- Nie rozumiesz. Będziemy potęgą! Znowu będą się z nami liczyć! Prusy…  
Elizaveta wyrwała ramię z uścisku.  
- Tobie nie zależy na potędze, tylko na tym, by przytrzeć nosa Gilbertowi! – Austria zacisnął usta. Dziewczynę uderzyła pewna myśl. - Ach, teraz rozumiem. Ty nadal nie możesz się pogodzić, że Gilbert i ten nowy, Niemcy, zjednoczyli się bez ciebie! Że cię zostawili samemu sobie!  
- Zlekceważyli mnie! – wybuchnął Roderich. – I upokorzyli!  
- A ty zaryzykujesz własny rozpad tylko po to, by się na nich odegrać? – warknęła Węgry. – Bo przez to, co planujesz, wszystko się rozsypie. Nigdy nie myślałam, że taki z ciebie głupiec!  
Trzasnęła za sobą drzwiami. Nie tak wyobrażała sobie ich rocznicę._

* * *

Elizaveta zmęczona usiadła na ławce. Biegała po mieście od samego rana, na dodatek była bez śniadania. W tym czasie zdążyła zaczepić chyba z 15 mężczyzn, a nawet jedną kobietę, którzy z daleka przypominali jej Rodericha. Nikt też z pytanych przechodniów nie widział opisanego przez nią osobnika. Zamknęła oczy.

* * *

_Wieczorem po kłótni w gabinecie Elizaveta mimowolnie przyszła do pokoju muzycznego, co robiła od dziesięciu lat ich małżeństwa. Na stoliku obok fortepianu leżała zwiędła róża, którą zostawiła tu poprzedniego wieczoru. Na wspomnienie tego, co tu się wtedy wydarzyło, zagryzła wargi.  
Rodericha nie było w pokoju. Zapewne obrażony, nie miał ochoty się z nią widzieć.  
Następnego dnia, gdy zeszła na śniadanie, zdziwiła się, że Austrii nie było. Zgoda, był wściekły, ale nigdy się tak nie zachowywał.  
- Czy pan Austria już jadł? – zapytała starszego służącego, który podawał jej herbatę.  
- Nie. Pan Austria nie pojawił się na tutaj od wczorajszego wieczora.  
- Ale ktoś chyba zaniósł mu kolację do pokoju? – coś nie dawało jej spokoju.  
- Kiedy pukaliśmy, nikt nie odpowiadał.  
Elizaveta zerwała się od stołu, nagle zaniepokojona. Pobiegła do pokoju Rodericha, ale nie zastała tam nikogo.  
- Gdzie jest pan Austria? – zapytała pokojowego, który właśnie wszedł do pokoju.  
- To pani też nie wie? – mężczyzna wyglądał na zdezorientowanego.  
- Jak to też nie wiem? Nie macie pojęcia, gdzie on jest?  
- Wczoraj widziałem go, jak wychodził na spacer, jeszcze przed kolacją.  
- Na spacer – szepnęła Węgry. Znała Austrię na tyle, by wiedzieć, jakie problemy potrafi mu sprawić orientacja w terenie. – O nie.  
Jak stała, tak wybiegła, pozostawiając osłupiałego służącego._

* * *

Jakaś postać przesłoniła jej światło.  
- Wybrałaś się na spacer bez męża? Czy może tak ci zalazł za skórę, że potrzebowałaś chwili wytchnienia?  
- To ty – otworzyła oczy, patrząc na stojącego przed nią Gilberta. Patrzył na nią z góry, nie ukrywając złośliwego uśmieszku.  
- Oczywiście, a kogo się spodziewałaś? Och, a może właśnie kogoś się spodziewałaś? – usiadł obok niej i zniżył głos do szeptu. – Czyżby jakaś schadzka?  
- Wal się – warknęła i wstała. Już miała odejść, gdy Gilbert błyskawicznie stanął obok niej i chwycił mocno za nadgarstek.  
- To niegrzecznie tak odchodzić, kiedy rozmowa się nie skończyła.  
- Ja skończyłam z tobą rozmawiać.  
- A mi się wydaje, że mamy pewną sprawę do wyjaśnienia – burknął i pociągnął ją w jakiś zaułek, boleśnie wykręcając rękę.  
- Puszczaj mnie, idioto!  
O dziwo, usłuchał. Chciała odejść, ale zablokował jej drogę, opierając ręką się o mur tuż koło jej głowy.  
- A teraz powiesz mi, dlaczego to zrobiłaś.  
- Dlaczego nazwałam cię idiotą? To chyba proste: jesteś nim. A teraz daj mi odejść, zanim złamię ci rękę.  
- Dlaczego wtedy mnie uderzyłaś.  
Zamrugała zdziwiona.  
- Masz tupet, skoro zadajesz takie pytania.  
- Wiem – uśmiechnął się zadowolony. Wyciągnął rękę i dotknął jej policzka. – Ale przecież wtedy ci się podobało.  
- Nie dotykaj mnie – powiedziała cicho.  
- Teraz też ci się podoba – mruknął i pochylił głowę. Elizaveta zamachnęła się pięścią, ale tym razem Gilbert był szybszy. Błyskawicznie oderwał rękę od ściany i chwycił jej pięść, zanim ta wylądowała na jego twarzy. – Ta gra zaczyna być nudna, kochanie.  
Podniósł jej rękę do ust i delikatnie pocałował. Przesunął wargi po skórze jej przedramienia. Węgry zadrżała. Mimowolne westchnienie wyrwało jej się z ust. Prusy puścił jej rękę i spojrzał na nią.  
- Powiedziałaś mu o tym, co się wtedy wydarzyło?  
To pytanie podziałało na nią jak kubeł zimnej wody. Poczuła gniew. Odepchnęła go od siebie.  
- Nie. Najwyraźniej nie uznałam tego za istotne.  
- Może dla niego byłoby istotne? Może dla mnie jest istotne, żeby wiedział, jak jego żona się prowadzi? – uśmiechnął się wrednie. Węgry zacisnęła dłonie w pięści.  
- Ty nędzny…  
- Uważaj na słowa, niektórych nie wypada mówić. A teraz, kiedy już wyjaśniliśmy sobie parę rzeczy, zostawię cię. Szukaj dalej swojego pierdołowatego mężusia, który bez niańki nie może nawet wyjść z domu – nie przestając się uśmiechać, odwrócił się.  
- Skąd wiesz, że go szukam? – zapytała, czując bezsilną złość. Odpowiedział jej przez ramię.  
- Ktoś taki, jak ja, wie wszystko, zapomniałaś?  
Elizaveta została w zaułku sama.

* * *

Nienawidziła go, to jasne. Nienawidziła jego i tego, w jaki sposób na niego reaguje.  
Elizaveta siedziała na jakimś odrapanym murku tuż przy wejściu do jednego z wiedeńskich parków. To, co wydarzyło się przed chwilą w ciemnym zaułku, wstrząsnęło nią i zmusiło do przemyśleń.  
Nienawidziła Gilberta, ale pociągał ją. Wstydziła się tego. Gorzej jednak było z określeniem jej uczuć do Rodericha.  
W gruncie rzeczy byli do siebie podobni. Obaj dumni, trochę przewrażliwieni na swoim punkcie, z manią wielkości, której nie rozumiała. Nieporadni, ale każdy na swój sposób: kiedy Roderich zamykał się w sobie, zakładając maskę arystokratycznego dostojeństwa, Gilbert stawał się wyzywający aż do granic wulgarności.  
Może to właśnie pociągało ją u Austrii. Pragnęła otworzyć Rodericha, zobaczyć jego uczucia, lepiej go zrozumieć. Jak do tej pory widziała u niego oprócz obojętności tylko dwa uczucia: wściekłość i sympatię.  
Aż do przedwczorajszego wieczoru.

* * *

_Węgry szła korytarzem po ciemku, kierując się słyszaną muzyką. Kiedy weszła do pokoju muzycznego, Austria akurat kończył jeden z utworów Beethovena.  
- Przepraszam za spóźnienie – powiedziała. W ręku trzymała czerwoną różę. – Przedłużyło mi się spotkanie z szefem.  
- Jakieś problemy?  
- Drobne konflikty. Za dużo różnorodności kulturowej w Królestwie.  
- Hm – mruknął, poczym spojrzał na nią. – Widzę, że dostarczono ci tę różę.  
- Tak, dziękuję. – Znalazła różę leżącą pod drzwiami jej pokoju, kiedy wychodziła na śniadanie. O mało jej nie rozdeptała.  
- To z okazji naszej jutrzejszej rocznicy.  
- Wiem.  
Zapadła cisza. Austria szybko położył dłonie na klawiaturze i zaczął grać nokturn Chopina.  
Denerwuje się, pomyślała Elizaveta. Widziała to po jego napiętej sylwetce.  
Odłożyła różę na mały stolik i stanęła za nim. Oparła dłonie na jego barkach, wyczuwając jak bardzo są spięte. Roderich zafałszował jedną nutę.  
- Nie przeszkadzaj sobie – powiedziała. Zaczęła uderzać palcami w jego ramiona w rytm granej przez niego melodii.  
- Czy ty próbujesz zagrać na moich plecach Chopina? – zapytał nie przerywając gry.  
- Staram się.  
- Musisz szerzej rozkładać palce.  
Grał jeszcze przez chwilę do wtóru jej śmiechu, po czym odwrócił się do niej.  
- Nie tak. Pokażę ci. – Chwycił jej dłonie i splótł ich palce. – Musisz je trzymać szeroko, tak jakbyś miała między nimi wałki z waty.  
- Albo twoje palce.  
- Albo moje palce. – Podniósł na nią wzrok i uśmiechnął się do niej.  
Wiedziona impulsem, Elizaveta pochyliła głowę i jakby na próbę dotknęła ustami jego warg. Wtedy tak długo tłumiona tęsknota wystrzeliła jasnym płomieniem.  
Elizaveta objęła twarz Rodericha i pocałowała go mocniej. Jedną dłoń wplotła w jego włosy między palce zaplątał się jej Mariazell. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie w duchu. Zawsze podobał jej się ten loczek.  
Roderich cicho jęknął i odsunął się od niej.  
- Elizaveto… nie powinniśmy…  
- Cii… - szepnęła w jego usta, podwijając spódnicę i siadając mu na kolanach. Zatonęła w kolejnym długim pocałunku.  
Austria stracił nad sobą panowanie. Całował ją zachłannie, jakby od tego miało zależeć jego życie, stęskniony jej bliskości i czułości. Obejmował jej plecy, delikatnie je gładząc, zachwycony cichymi westchnieniami z jej ust. Czuł, jak jej drobne dłonie pieszczą jego kark, jak całe jej ciało do niego przylega. Powoli przechylił się do tyłu i oparł o fortepian…  
Ostry dźwięk stłamszonych klawiszy przywrócił mu jasność myślenia. Oderwał się od dziewczyny.  
- Nie, Liz, nie mogę… - powiedział, po raz pierwszy zwracając się do niej zdrobniale.  
Gwałtownie się wyprostowała.  
- Nie możesz, czy nie chcesz?  
- Liz… - Obiecał jej, że nie będzie się jej narzucał, ani do niczego jej zmuszał. Co prawda, ona pierwsza go pocałowała, ale nie powinien tego wykorzystywać.  
Węgry wstała i poprawiła podwiniętą suknię. Przeczesała palcami włosy.  
- Rozumiem. Już sobie pójdę – wyszła, zostawiając Rodericha z dziwną pustką w sercu._

* * *

Zbliżał się już wieczór. Węgry była zmęczona i głodna, a nie natrafiła nawet na ślad Rodericha. Wiedziała, że w końcu się znajdzie, ale… Czuła się trochę winna tego, że zaginął.  
Wspomnienie wieczoru w pokoju muzycznym nie dawało jej spokoju. Kiedy go pocałowała, czuła, że on od dawna na to czekał, ale brakowało mu odwagi, by to zrobić. Czuła jego pragnienie, tęsknotę, albo może chciała ją czuć przez pryzmat własnych uczuć. Potem, jak ją odrzucił…  
Ale udało jej się osiągnąć jedno: przez krótką chwilę nie krył się z uczuciami. Wtedy postanowiła, że będzie się starała, by przestał być tak powściągliwy. I następnego dnia doprowadziła go do takiego wybuchu wściekłości, że pomimo swojego braku orientacji w mieście zdecydował się od niej uciec.  
Zrezygnowana skierowała się do domu. Powinna była rozesłać służbę na poszukiwania, ale zupełnie o tym nie pomyślała. Jak tylko wróci, każe ludziom udać do miasta szukać ich pana.  
Nagle, niedaleko alei prowadzącej do przydomowego parku, coś jej mignęło. Czyżby to był…?  
Mariazell! To on!  
Popędziła, nie wiadomo skąd czerpiąc siły. Gdy skręciła za róg niewielkiej stróżówki, wpadła na Austrię. Wyglądał na zaskoczonego jej widokiem.  
Niewiele myśląc rzuciła mu się na szyję. Przytulił ją odruchowo.  
- To ty! Jesteś! Znalazłam cię!  
- Tak, to ja… Elizaveto, dusisz mnie! – wychrypiał.  
Szybko go puściła. Cały niepokój o niego odpuścił, ustępując miejsca gniewowi.  
- Jak mogłeś tak po prostu wyjść! Cholera! – zaczęła okładać go pięściami, słabo uderzając, bo cała energia gdzieś z niej uszła. – Szukałam cię cały dzień!  
- Elizaveto, przestań mnie bić! Wyszedłem wczoraj, trochę rozgniewany. Nie chciałem iść daleko, ale nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy okolica przestała być znajoma…  
Węgry nie wiadomo czemu zaczęła płakać, zapewne opóźniona reakcja na stres. Austria przeraził się nie na żarty.  
- Po prostu martwiłam się o ciebie, głupku! - powiedziała, ocierając łzy.  
Roderich uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i przytulił ją do siebie. Wtuliła się w niego całym ciałem.  
- Elizaveto… Liz, jest tyle spraw, które muszę ci wyjaśnić…  
- Rod, zamknij się na chwilę – ucięła i pocałowała go w usta.  
Stali na środku parkowej alejki w szarówce zapadającego zmierzchu, mijani przez wieczornych przechodniów, przez chwilę nieistotni dla świata, a bardzo istotni dla siebie. Potem ciasno objęci ruszyli do domu.


	5. Rozdział 5

Wszystko się rozpadało.  
Jak mogło do tego dojść? Dlaczego wplątali się w wojnę, która wyniszcza ich od środka, dręcząc ludzi głodem i ciągłą groźbą śmierci? Węgry nie wiedziała.  
Leżała w łóżku, próbując zasnąć. Czuła, że ma gorączkę, bolały ją mięśnie i dręczył uporczywy kaszel.  
Austria też nie wygląda ostatnio najlepiej, pomyślała i zaraz poczuła ból w sercu. Nie powinna o nim myśleć.  
A przecież byli tacy niezniszczalni. Razem z Austrią stanowili mocarstwo, a po podpisaniu przymierza z Niemcami mieli dodatkowo pewność własnej potęgi. Stali się bezkarni.  
Elizaveta zwinęła się w kłębek, a łzy popłynęły jej z oczu.  
Teraz wszystko się rozpadało.

* * *

_W domu Niemiec Węgry czuła się obco. Wszystko było tu tak bardzo… uporządkowane. W domu Austrii również panował ład, ale było też miejsce na odrobinę bałaganu, na jaki sobie pozwalała od ślubu. Zresztą Austria zawsze starał się o ciepłą atmosferę w domu, a ta tutaj była jakaś sztywna.  
Na dodatek niepokoiła się przed spotkaniem z Prusami. Wiedziała, że go tu zobaczy, bo będzie obecny przy podpisywaniu sojuszu, poza tym mieszkał z Niemcami od kilku lat. Jednak mimo wszystko wolałaby go unikać.  
Odkąd miedzy nią a jej mężem zaczęło się układać, nie chciała, by wszystko zniszczyło jakieś nic nie znaczące wydarzenie z przeszłości, o którym Prusy ze zwykłej złośliwości może przy Austrii napomknąć. Co prawda, już jakiś czas temu wyznała Roderichowi, że Gilbert się jej narzucał, ale też nie wchodziła w szczegóły. A Gilbert bardzo lubił takie pikantne szczególiki wyolbrzymiać.  
- Wszystko w porządku? – Austria musiał wyczuć jej niepokój. Podszedł do niej i przesunął dłonią po jej barku. Ujęła go za rękę.  
- Tak. Tylko przyglądam się wnętrzom. Bardzo tu… czysto.  
Zaśmiał się cicho. Jak ona uwielbiała jego śmiech!  
- To prawda. Porządek aż do przesady. Ale to u nas, Germanów, cecha rodzinna, tylko szczególnie uwydatniona u Ludwiga.  
- Zauważyłam, bardzo lubi pomieszczenia urządzone po spartańsku.  
- Bardzo – ujął ją pod brodę i uniósł jej twarz. – Ale to nie dziwne przyzwyczajenia mojego kuzyna cię martwią, prawda?  
- Niepokoi mnie ten traktat - odsunęła się od niego i podeszła do okna.  
- Już o tym rozmawialiśmy. Sojusz z Niemcami zapewni nam pomoc, a tobie ochronę w razie ewentualnych problemów na południu.  
- Wiem i rozumiem, że jest ważny. Po prostu… nie podoba mi się to.  
Podszedł do niej i objął ją od tyłu, brodę opierając na czubku jej głowy.  
- Wszystko będzie w porządku, zobaczysz – powiedział cicho i pocałował jej włosy.  
- Jaka urocza scenka! Mogę się przyłączyć?  
Na dźwięk tego głosu oboje odwrócili się w stronę drzwi, Austria nadal obejmując Elizavetę w pasie.  
- Witaj, Prusy – powiedział Roderich spokojnym tonem. – Masz nam coś ważnego do powiedzenia, skoro wchodzisz tak bez pukania?  
- Przypominam ci, drogi kuzynie, że jestem u siebie, więc wchodzę, gdzie chcę i jak chcę. Ale rzeczywiście, mam wam coś do powiedzenia. Jak już skończycie się migdalić, przyjdźcie do gabinetu. Szefowie już was oczekują.  
- I przyszedłeś poinformować nas o tym osobiście, zamiast wysłać służącego?  
- Powiedzmy, że chciałem przyłapać pewną czułą parkę na gorącym uczynku.  
- Jesteś nienormalny – sapnęła Węgry.  
- Może. Ale każdy sposób, by was wkurzyć, jest dobry. A teraz zbierajcie się, nie będziemy czekać z tym traktatem w nieskończoność – Prusy zniknął za drzwiami.  
Austria chwycił Elizavetę za rękę i oboje poszli podpisać dokument, który miał im przynieść tyle korzyści._

* * *

Leżąca w łóżku Elizaveta już nie płakała. Płaczem nic nie mogła zmienić, liczyła się tylko siła i męstwo. Ale teraz zawsze towarzysząca jej odwaga gdzieś odeszła. Płomień waleczności dawno zgasł, jeszcze zanim doszło do wojny.  
Podpisany z Niemcami sojusz miał chronić granice węgierskie przed ewentualnymi atakami Rosji, który nie mógł się pogodzić, że Austro-Węgry rozpoczęły okupację krajów bałkańskich. Spór o te tereny już wcześniej poróżnił Rosję z Austrią, ale pomimo protestów Elizavety, Roderich zdecydował się o powiększenie terenów Cesarstwa o południowe kraje. A kiedy doszło do tego zamachu…  
Elizaveta zacisnęła powieki. Zbyt dobrze pamiętała szok w oczach Austrii, gdy dotarła do niego wiadomość o śmierci arcyksięcia, i zimną zaciętość, z jaką przystąpił do wojny. Pamiętała też ból, jaki czuła, gdy odrzucił jej pocieszenie, pogardę, z jaką ją odepchnął.  
Pogardę, na którą w pełni sobie zasłużyła.

* * *

_Traktat podpisano. Nie było już odwrotu.  
Elizaveta po wyjściu z gabinetu Niemiec postanowiła się przewietrzyć. Austrię zatrzymał jego szef, który chciał jeszcze przedyskutować świeżo podpisany traktat, dlatego sama wyszła na taras.  
Tam, oparty o balustradę stał Gilbert.  
Odwrócił się, gdy tylko weszła i uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
- Ach, śliczna gołąbeczka zechciała do mnie wyjść! Co, znudziło ci się gruchanie ze swoim mężulkiem?  
- Chciałam się tylko przewietrzyć, ale niestety, zabierasz całą wolną przestrzeń. Lepiej już pójdę, zanim się uduszę – odwróciła się do drzwi.  
- A pewnie, wracaj do swojego pantoflarza. Przynajmniej masz kim dyrygować, jest za głupi, by to zauważyć. Może ja powinienem mu otworzyć oczy.  
Elizaveta opierała dłoń na drzwiach. Nagle odwróciła się do Gilberta.  
- O co ci właściwie chodzi, co? Ciągle tylko drażnisz się ze mną i Roderichem! Kiedy ci się to znudzi? – Z każdym coraz głośniej mówionym słowem podchodziła bliżej niego. Stojąc już przy nim, dźgnęła go palcem w pierś. – Masz jakąś satysfakcję z tego, że wprowadzasz zamęt między mną a Austrią? O to ci chodzi? Chcesz nas skłócić? Odpowiedz, do cholery!  
Prusy chwycił ją za wyciągniętą rękę. Szarpnęła się, ale jej nie puścił.  
- Nie wiem – odpowiedział, nienaturalnie poważny. – Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego to robię.  
Zdziwiła ją ta odpowiedź, pozbawiona kpin i wyzwisk. Nie poruszyła się, gdy dotknął jej policzka.  
- Gilbert…  
- Dlaczego ten głupiec cię nie docenia? Nie docenia tego, że ma cię przy sobie? Ja nigdy nie miałem nikogo tak bliskiego…  
- On jest twoim kuzynem. Poza tym masz przecież brata.  
Parsknął.  
- Nie rozumiesz.  
- To mi wytłumacz. Może będę mogła jakoś pomóc.  
- Pomóc? - Zawahał się przez chwilę. Objął jej twarz dłońmi. – Jeśli chcesz mi pomóc, Elizaveto… nie walcz ze mną. Choć przez chwilę.  
- Nie chcę z tobą walczyć.  
Pochylił głowę i delikatnie, zadziwiająco delikatnie dotknął wargami jej ust. Odruchowo chciała cofnąć głowę, ale nadal trzymał jej twarz.  
- Nie walcz ze mną - szepnął, na chwilę odrywając od niej usta. – Potrzebuję tego…  
Pocałował ją znowu. Stała przy nim nie ważąc się drgnąć. Gdzieś w jej głowie dzwoniły alarmowe dzwonki, obudził się też niepokój, że w każdej chwili ktoś może wejść, zobaczyć… Ale kiedy Gilbert objął w pasie, niewiele myśląc zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, oddając się w całości temu pocałunkowi.  
- Ekhem…  
Węgry ja oparzona odskoczyła od Gilberta. W otwartych tarasowych drzwiach stał Ludwig, wyraźnie speszony tym, co zobaczył.  
- Ludwig… My tu właśnie… rozmawiamy - próbowała niezręcznie tłumaczyć, wzrokiem szukając pomocy u Gilberta. Uśmiechnął się tym swoim pogardliwym uśmieszkiem.  
- Taa… rozmawiamy – mruknął nie spuszczając z niej drwiącego wzroku.  
- Właśnie… właśnie widzę – powiedział Ludwig, po czym zwrócił się do Elizavety. – Za chwilę będzie podana kolacja.  
- Rozumiem. Zaraz zejdę do jadalni – powiedziała i ruszyła do drzwi.  
Nie wiedziała, że świadkiem zdarzenia na balkonie był nie tylko Niemcy._

* * *

Kolacja upłynęła w dziwnej atmosferze. Austria był jakiś zamyślony, Ludwig małomówny. Jedynie Gilbert nie szczędził złośliwości, zarówno Węgrom, jak i Austrii. Po posiłku i życzeniach dobrej nocy Roderich odruchowo podał jej ramię, myślami błądząc gdzieś indziej.  
Przystanęli pod drzwiami do ich pokoju w ciemnym pustym korytarzu. W domu nadal spali osobno, Austria był pod tym względem nieugięty, ale tutaj przydzielono im wspólną sypialnię. Gdy się o tym dowiedzieli, Roderich zaofiarował się, że będzie spał na podłodze, co Węgry ostro oprotestowała. Teraz jednak zawahał się przed wejściem. Elizaveta chwyciła go za ramię.  
- Nie musisz się martwić. Do niczego nie dojdzie – powiedziała uśmiechając się lekko.  
I wtedy Roderich ją pocałował.  
Zamrugała zaskoczona. Tym bardziej, że Austria nigdy nie całował jej w ten sposób: gwałtownie, władczo i dziko. Brutalnie. Jęknęła cicho.  
Roderich przyparł ją do drzwi, nie przerywając pocałunku. Boleśnie zacisnął dłonie na jej ramionach. Zaprotestowała cicho.  
- Nie podoba ci się? Przecież tego chciałaś – powiedział tuż przy jej ustach.  
- Rod, ja nie chcę tak…  
Nagle się od niej odsunął, śmiejąc się. Gdyby nie opierała się o drzwi, pewnie by upadła.  
- Nie chcesz? Nie chcesz! Ale Gilberta chciałaś!  
Zmartwiała nagle. Czyżby Ludwig…?  
- Nie masz nic do powiedzenia?  
- Rod, to nie tak, ja nie chciałam…  
- Nie chciałaś? A mnie się wydaje, że bardzo chciałaś. Widziałem na własne oczy.  
Nagle poczuła rosnący gniew.  
- Daj spokój, to tylko pocałunek! Jeden pocałunek! Nic więcej!  
- Tak? Na pewno tylko jeden? Bo Gilbert mówił mi co innego.  
Elizaveta zamilkła. Prusy mu powiedział. Nagle ogarnął ją strach, że nie uda jej się naprawić tego, co się teraz działo.  
- Było inaczej niż myślisz. Wtedy, po ślubie, on zrobił to pierwszy, bez mojej zgody.  
- To dlaczego mi o tym nie powiedziałaś? Podobno zaufanie jest dla ciebie tak ważne.  
Poczuła napływające do oczu łzy.  
- Mogłaś zostać w domu. Do podpisania traktatu wystarczyłby tylko twój szef. Dlaczego tu ze mną przyjechałaś? Do niego? A może żeby pilnować, by Gilbert przypadkiem cię nie wydał?  
- Przyjechałam tu dla ciebie!  
- Przestań! – krzyknął. Wściekłość malowała się w jego spojrzeniu. – Tamten pocałunek… nie byłby dla mnie istotny, gdybyś mi o nim powiedziała. Ale zawiodłaś moje zaufanie. Zaufanie, o którym tyle razy mówiłaś, którego ode mnie chciałaś. Dałem ci je. A ty je zawiodłaś.  
- Powiedz mi jedno… Węgry – podjął po chwili. – Czy coś do niego czujesz?  
Milczała. Szarpnął ją za ramiona.  
- Czujesz?!  
- Nie wiem! – krzyknęła. Austria odsunął się od niej.  
Łzy popłynęły z jej twarzy. Wyciągnęła do niego rękę.  
- Rod…  
- Nie – powiedział, unikając jej dłoni. Ruszył przed siebie wzdłuż korytarza.  
- Rod – zdołała wydusić. – Dokąd idziesz?  
- Do gabinetu Ludwiga. Prześpię się w fotelu.  
Przez łzy patrzyła na jego szerokie plecy, a gdy zniknął za rogiem upadła na kolana, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.  
- Wszystko w porządku? – poczuła czyjeś ręce pomagające jej wstać. Otarła łzy i spojrzała na stojącego przed nią Gilberta.  
- Wcale nie jest w porządku! – wrzasnęła. – Po co mu powiedziałeś?! Jesteś z siebie zadowolony? Tego chciałeś?!  
Gilbert nie odpowiedział, wyciągnął tylko do niej ręce. Odepchnęła je z wściekłością.  
- Kiedy?  
- Liz…  
- Nie nazywaj mnie tak! Kiedy mu powiedziałeś?  
- Przed kolacją, kiedy poszłaś się przebrać.  
Nagle uderzyła ją pewna myśl.  
- Wiedziałeś, że nas obserwuje? Wtedy, na tarasie.  
Milczał. Węgry pokiwała głową.  
- Wiedziałeś. Zrobiłeś to specjalnie.  
- Nie rozumiesz, ja…  
- Udało ci się wszystko zepsuć. Nie mogłeś znieść, że ktoś mógłby być szczęśliwy i dlatego wszystko zepsułeś. A ja ci pomogłam.  
- To nie tak…  
Elizaveta wyrwała się, gdy próbował ją objąć.  
- Nigdy więcej mnie nie dotykaj. Nienawidzę cię. Nie chcę cię więcej widzieć.  
Szarpnęła za klamkę i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi, odcinając się od mężczyzn, co do których nie potrafiła określić uczuć. Została sama z wielkim bólem w sercu, nie czując ognia, który do tej pory w niej płonął.

* * *

Wspomnienie tego feralnego dnia nie wywołało łez. Może dlatego, że dawno ich nie było.  
Kiedy po powrocie do domu chciała porozmawiać z Roderichem, przeprosić go, odpowiadał bardzo oficjalnie. Przyjął jej przeprosiny, ale widziała, że znowu zamyka się w swojej skorupie chłodnego arystokraty. Gdy chciała go przytulić, zdecydowanie się od niej odsunął.  
- Nie jesteśmy zwykłymi ludźmi, Elizaveto – powiedział wtedy. – Nie możemy się zbytnio do siebie zbliżać. Mamy swoje obowiązki.  
- Rod…  
- Ja jestem Austria - przerwał jej, - a ty Węgry. Nie zapominaj o tym.  
Nigdy o tym nie zapomniała. Przypominał jej o tym, ilekroć chciała się do niego zbliżyć, ilekroć odpychał jej rękę wyciągniętą w czułym geście. Ale mimo to chciała być bliżej niego. Nawet kiedy wbrew niej zaanektował Bałkany. Nawet kiedy zaczęła się wojna.  
To mogła być jej ostatnia noc w tym domu. Jutro wyruszali na kolejną bitwę z Rosją. A ona znowu będzie przy Austrii.  
Tak jak chce być z nim teraz.  
Wstała z łóżka i na boso poszła do jego pokoju przez cichy i pełen smutku dom. Nie pukając weszła do sypialni Rodericha.  
- Liz? – A więc też nie spał. Zdołała także zwrócić uwagę na pieszczotliwą formę, z jaką się do niej zwrócił. – Co ty tu robisz?  
- Nie chcę być dzisiaj sama.  
- Nie powinno cię tu być.  
- Powiedz to jeszcze raz, a wyjdę.  
Usiadł na łóżku i popatrzył na nią chwilę. Potem z ciężkim westchnieniem machnął ręką, by podeszła. Gdy położyła się obok niego, otulił ją kołdrą. Wtuliła się w niego, przyciskając twarz do jego piersi. Roderich zawahał się przez chwilę, poczym mocno ją objął.  
Zasnęli szybko, po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu spokojni, kiedy nad ich domem wisiała groźba upadku.


	6. Rozdział 6

- Nie damy rady! – wrzeszczał jakiś młody Węgier, w ręce trzymając karabin. Twarz miał ubłoconą, a włosy kleiły mu się do czoła. – Jest ich zbyt wielu!  
- Utrzymać pozycje! – krzyczała Węgry, bezskutecznie próbując opanować chaos w swoich szeregach.  
Bitwa toczyła się już od ładnych paru godzin, a liczba przeciwników zdawała się nie zmniejszać. Padający Rosjanin zdawał się być zastępowany przez kolejnego, który pojawiał się nie wiadomo skąd. Co bardziej przesądni wśród węgierskich szeregów uznali, że to demony i nie da się z nimi wygrać. Osłabieni Węgrowie nie mieli dość siły i wiary, by walczyć z Rosjanami. Wybuchła panika.  
- Zewrzeć szyk! Musimy przebić się na prawe skrzydło, do oddziałów austriackich!- Elizaveta wiedziała, że gdzieś tam jest Austria odpierający frontalny atak Rosjan. Być może pod dowództwem samego Ivana.  
Jej oddziały miały osłaniać transport rannych i nie dopuścić wroga w okolice szpitali polowych, umiejscowionych za jakimś niewielkim miasteczkiem, którego nazwy nie pamiętała. Ale gdy dostała wezwanie o posiłki dla wojsk austriackich nie wahała się ani chwili. Wydała rozkaz ewakuacji szpitala, zostawiła niewielki oddział dla osłony rannych, a z pozostałymi ludźmi rzuciła się na pomoc Austrii.  
Nie patrzyła na młodych ludzi, którzy z krzykiem padali w błoto pola bitwy od pocisków i ciosów bagnetem, nie słyszała świstu kul. Nie czuła bólu, gdy jedna z nich drasnęła jej policzek. Musiała dotrzeć do Austrii.  
Nie miała już kul, więc uderzyła kolbą karabinu wysokiego mężczyznę w rosyjskim mundurze, poprawiła mocnym kopniakiem w brzuch. Wirując jak w tańcu zamachnęła się, by zadać cios kolejnemu przeciwnikowi.  
- Stój! – zatrzymała się nagle, widząc przed sobą Rodericha. Niewiele brakowało, a oberwałby od niej z bezużytecznego karabinu.  
Austria przedstawiał sobą straszny widok: umorusany na twarzy od błota i krwi z rozciętego czoła, w potarganym i brudnym mundurze, z prowizorycznym opatrunkiem na ramieniu. Węgry wiedziała, że sama nie wygląda lepiej.  
- Musisz wrócić!  
- Co? Dopiero co przybyłam, mam posiłki!  
- Na nic się one tutaj zdadzą! Nie damy rady powstrzymać Rosjan. Musisz wrócić i ewakuować miasto!  
Elizaveta patrzyła na niego przerażona.  
- Wydałam rozkaz ewakuacji szpitali…  
- To nie wystarczy. Jeśli wejdą do miasta, zniszczą je. Masz natychmiast wracać i osłaniać uciekających mieszkańców!  
- A ty?  
- Dam sobie radę! Idź już!  
Węgry patrzyła jeszcze przez chwilę w oczy Rodericha. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale nie mogła. Odwróciła się i biegiem ruszyła z powrotem w stronę miasta.  
Wtedy rozległ się suchy dźwięk strzału.  
Odwracając się zdołała zauważyć padającego na kolana Austrię. Nad nim, ciągle mierząc z karabinu, stał Rosja.  
- Nie! – krzyknęła, gwałtownie zawracając.  
- Elizaveto, miasto! – zawołał Austria, próbując wstać. Zaciskał dłoń na lewym ramieniu, spomiędzy palców płynęła krew.  
Jakiś potężny żołnierz zaatakował Węgry, wykorzystując chwilę jej wahania. Wyrwał jej karabin z rąk i wyrzucił. Zrobił unik, gdy zamachnęła się, by go uderzyć, chwycił ją za rękę i boleśnie wykręcił. Nie wiadomo skąd wyjął nóż i przyłożył do jej gardła.  
- Mam ją! – krzyknął do Rosji. Ivan nie przestawał mierzyć do Austrii.  
- To dobrze – powiedział, po czym zamachnął się karabinem jak maczugą i całej siły uderzył Rodericha w twarz. Austria upadł w błoto z głośnym jękiem. Elizaveta szarpnęła się w uścisku żołnierza, ale ostrze na jej szyi nie pozwoliło jej się wyrwać.  
Tymczasem Ivan niespiesznie krążył wokół próbującego wstać Rodericha.  
- Czy już ci nie mówiłem, towarzyszu, że niepotrzebnie mieszasz się do spraw bałkańskich? – z rozmachem ciężkiego buciora kopnął chwiejącego się na czworakach Austrię w żołądek. – A może nie dotarło? – Kolejny kopniak. – Bardzo nie spodobało mi się, że gnębisz moją południową rodzinę – I kolejny cios. Austria jęknął, próbując rękoma osłonić przed uderzeniami głowę. – Bardzo mi się nie spodobało…  
- Zostaw go! – wrzasnęła Elizaveta, łokciem uderzając trzymającego ją żołnierza w brzuch, a gdy poluzował uścisk, wyrwała mu się i z wrzaskiem rzuciła na Rosję. Ten, szczerze zdziwiony jej atakiem, przez chwilę pozwalał się okładać pięściami, dopóki zdenerwowany nie chwycił jej jedną ręką za gardło. Elizaveta walcząc o oddech nie czuła, że unosi się nad ziemią, bezsilnie machając nogami.  
- Ciebie też nie rozumiem – powiedział Ivan patrząc w pełne przerażenia oczy Węgier. – Dlaczego trzymasz się z tym słabeuszem? Zobacz, nawet nie potrafi ci teraz pomóc – trzymanym w drugiej ręce karabinem uderzył nieporadnie wstającego Austrię w twarz. – Powinnaś przyłączyć się do mnie…  
- Puszczaj ją! – rozległo się nagle, choć Węgry nie wiedziała, kto krzyknął. Przed oczami zaczęły jej latać czarne plamy.  
- Ach, Prusy… - powiedział lekko zaskoczonym tonem Rosja. – A co ty tu robisz?  
- Wypełniam warunki mojego sojuszu z Austro-Węgrami. Wojska moje i mojego brata już przyłączyły się do bitwy. A tak poza tym to przyszedłem nauczyć cię kilku podstawowych manier – Gilbert trzymał lufę karabinu opuszczoną, by nie drażnić Ivana, póki ten trzyma Elizavetę.  
Rosja nagle puścił dziewczynę. Węgry upadła w błoto, krztusząc się i rozpaczliwe łapiąc oddech.  
- A jakich to manier chcecie mnie nauczyć, towarzyszu?  
- Hmm, chociażby takich, że nieładnie jest bić kobiety, a już tym bardziej rzucać nimi o ziemię. – Prusy powoli podniósł karabin. - Austrię możesz lać ile wlezie, nie mam nic przeciwko…  
Rosja błyskawicznie wymierzył i strzelił.  
Jeszcze zanim Gilbert skończył mówić, Węgry była już na nogach, lekko się zataczając. Gdy zauważyła, co zamierza Ivan, niewiele myśląc rzuciła się przed Gilberta.  
Kula weszła głęboko w ciało.  
- Nieee! – wrzasnął Roderich, który nie wiadomo jak zerwał się z ziemi i z furią rzucił się na Ivana, wytrącając mu broń z ręki. Zaczęli walczyć: zimna wściekłość przeciwko brutalnej sile. Ciosy padały jeden za drugim, Rosja ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że może przegrać ten śmieszny pojedynek. To tylko obudziło jego złość. Zepchnął atakującego Austrię pomiędzy ścierające się wojska, nie przestając uderzać.  
Prusy chwycił osuwającą się Elizavetę i delikatnie położył na ziemi.  
- Po co to zrobiłaś?! Miałem wszystko pod kontrolą!  
- Jaki ty jesteś głupi… - powiedziała Węgry.  
- Chyba wszystko z tobą w porządku, skoro mnie wyzywasz – mruknął, ale gdy jęknęła, zaniepokojony sięgnął do rany.  
- Nie – powiedziała zdecydowanie, mocno ściskając go za ramię. – Pomóż Roderichowi.  
- Da sobie radę sam. To ty potrzebujesz pomocy.  
- Nie…  
- Ja się nią zajmę – powiedział nagle jakiś młody chłopak, podchodząc. Prusy nawet na niego nie spojrzał.  
- Wracaj do swojego oddziału, żołnierzu.  
- Nie służę pod twoimi rozkazami.  
Prusy zerwał się chwytając za broń i celując w głowę obcemu.  
- Nie dotykaj jej albo cię zastrzelę!  
- Prusy, przestań do mnie mierzyć. Już próbowałeś mnie zabić i niestety ci to nie wyszło.  
Gilbert zamrugał zaskoczony. Chłopak klęknął przy dziewczynie i pochylił się nad raną.  
- Polska?  
- Brawo, gratuluję dedukcji.  
Prusy jednak nadal celował Feliksowi w głowę.  
- Jesteś tutaj z nim? – wskazał głową w stronę walczącego z Austrią Rosji.  
- Nie jestem tu ani z nim, ani z tobą, ani z nikim. Jestem tu dla siebie. A w tej chwili także dla niej. Kula nie przebiła płuc, ale utknęła głęboko w ciele. Trzeba ją wyjąć.  
- Zaraz zabiorę ją do szpitala…  
- Nie – zaprotestowała Węgry. – Roderich… Miasto…  
- Liz…  
- Proszę, Gilbert… - patrzyła na niego, kurczowo zaciskając rękę na jego ramieniu. Gilbert dotknął dłonią jej brudnego policzka. Zapytał, nie patrząc na Feliksa.  
- Zaopiekujesz się nią?  
- Nie musisz się martwić – powiedział cicho Polska.  
Prusy gwałtownie wstał, chwycił karabin.  
- No to sobie nagrabiłeś, Ivan… - mruknął i pobiegł w stronę walczących.

* * *

Szpital dla weteranów został zorganizowany w jednym ze starych pałacyków, znajdujących się na południu Węgier. Kierowani tam byli ranni zarówno z frontu wschodniego, jak i z walk prowadzonych na granicy włoskiej. Elizaveta nie wiedziała, jak długo tu była. Wojna miała się ku końcowi, ale gdy chciała odejść, lekarze powstrzymywali ją twierdząc, że Austria osobiście ją ze szpitala odbierze.  
Jak przez mgłę pamiętała, jak Polska i kilku jego legionistów przynieśli ją do jednego punktów pomocy rannym. Wyciągania kuli nie pamiętała, świadomość odzyskała dopiero w drodze do szpitala. Powiedzieli jej wtedy, że wojska niemieckie w ostatniej chwili odparły rosyjskich piechurów, doprowadzając do zwycięstwa. Jednak straty po obu stronach były niewyobrażalne, także wśród tych cywilów, którzy do ostatniej chwili czekali z ewakuacją.  
Podczas rekonwalescencji ani Austria, ani Prusy jej nie odwiedzili. Raz pojawił się tylko Polska, mrucząc coś o możliwości odzyskania niepodległości, ale szybko odjechał. Martwiła się, chociaż otrzymała informację, że Gilbert i jej mąż są cali i zdrowi, ponieważ podczas bitwy Rosja szybko nakazał odwrót i odszedł, nie czyniąc żadnemu z nich krzywdy. Wszystko więc powinno być w porządku.  
A jednak nic nie było w porządku, doskonale to przeczuwała. Przedłużająca się wojna, ciągle rosnąca liczba ofiar wpłynęły na nastroje ludzi, szczególnie tych zajętych przez Austro-Węgry. Jej własny naród domagał się niepodległości. Wybuchały powstania, walki uliczne i bunty. Potęga, jaką kiedyś stanowiło państwo Habsburgów, przemieniła się w gruzy.  
Nie mogła czekać. Musi odnaleźć Austrię, jak najszybciej. Zanim konflikty wewnętrzne doprowadzą do wojny domowej i zniszczą ich oboje.  
Musiała odzyskać wolność. Dla swoich ludzi. Dla siebie.  
Nie wiedziała tylko, czy tego na pewno chce.  
- Czy są jakieś wiadomości od pana Austrii? – zapytała jakąś pielęgniarkę, siedzącą przy prowizorycznej recepcji i przeglądającą papiery. Była bardzo młoda, nie mogła mieć więcej niż dwadzieścia lat.  
- Niestety, nie ma nic dla pani.  
Elizaveta zrezygnowana, już miała odejść, gdy pielęgniarka zatrzymała ją.  
- Proszę chwilę poczekać. Muszę się skonsultować z lekarzem – powiedziała unikając jej wzroku i pognała na salę, gdzie znajdował się jeden z niewielu lekarzy. Tknięta jakimś złym przeczuciem, Węgry cicho poszła za nią.  
- … wiadomość. Nie wiem, czy powinnam… - w głosie młodej pielęgniarki słychać było zdenerwowanie.  
- I tak się dowie. Na naszych barkach spoczywa teraz odpowiedzialność, żeby jego śmierć nie była dla niej zbyt dużym szokiem.  
- Czyja śmierć? – Elizaveta, trupioblada, weszła na salę.  
- Pani Węgry, proszę się uspokoić… - zaczął zakłopotany lekarz, ale Elizaveta nie miała ochoty na żadne gierki, Chwyciła lekarza za poły kitla i szarpnęła.  
- Kto umarł?!  
- Obawiam się, że Prusy.  
Węgry puściła lekarza i odsunęła się, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co usłyszała. Zmartwiony doktor mówił dalej.  
- Dostaliśmy wiadomość o upadku pruskiej monarchii. Nic oficjalnego, ale wszystko wskazuje na to, że to już koniec.  
- Ale nie jesteście pewni?  
- Pani Węgry, taką otrzymaliśmy informację. Nic więcej nie mogę powiedzieć.  
Węgry nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Gilbert nie mógł tak po prostu odejść. Był człowiekiem, który walczył przez cały czas swojego istnienia. Nie powinien zginąć tak banalnie, przez podpisany papierek. Żadne państwo nie zasługuje na taką śmierć.  
- Muszę już iść.  
- Pani Węgry, dokąd się pani wybiera? Miała pani czekać na pana Austrię…  
- Nie mam czasu! – krzyknęła i wybiegła z sali, o mało nie taranując przerażonej pielęgniarki.

* * *

Prusy żył. Ledwo, ale żył. Leżał w swoim pokoju w domu Niemiec, był strasznie blady, nawet jak na niego, i wydawał się maleć w oczach. Klatka piersiowa ledwo unosiła się w oddechu.  
- Długo to już trwa? – zapytała stojącego za nią Ludwiga. Ten też mocno przeżył wojnę, troska o brata dodatkowo go przygniotła, ale jakoś się trzymał.  
- Od jakiegoś miesiąca. Obawiam się, że… - umilkł. Po chwili podjął znowu. – Zostawię was teraz samych, żebyście mogli… porozmawiać.  
Węgry przysiadła na łóżku Gilberta i chwyciła go za rękę. Otworzył oczy.  
- Przyszłaś…  
- Tak. Nie najlepiej wyglądasz.  
- Wzajemnie. Choć ty wyglądasz gorzej niż ja.  
- Nie przestajesz być złośliwy nawet podczas choroby?  
- To mój sposób na życie – zamknął powieki. – Ale chyba nie będę go już zbyt długo praktykować. I nie próbuj zaprzeczać ani mnie pocieszać – powiedział, gdy już otwierała usta. Zapadło między nimi milczenie.  
- Zdecydowałaś się już? – podjął po chwili Prusy, odwracając do niej głowę.  
- Na co?  
- Czy chcesz być człowiekiem, czy państwem.  
- Nie rozumiem – powiedziała zaskoczona Elizaveta. Gilbert parsknął krótkim śmiechem.  
- Rozumiesz. Jesteś Węgry. Masz obowiązki wobec swoich ludzi i nigdy ich nie zawiedziesz. Ale jako Elizaveta nie chcesz odejść od Rodericha, bo go kochasz.  
- Skąd…  
- Nie jestem ślepy. Widziałem, jak na niego patrzysz, jak wyczekujesz, aż pojawi się w drzwiach, jak bezwiednie się uśmiechasz, gdy tylko siedzi obok ciebie. Kochasz go od dawna.  
Elizaveta siedziała jak porażona. Ilekroć analizowała swoje uczucia wobec Austrii, nigdy nie dopuszczała do siebie myśli, że jest w nim zakochana. Była nim zauroczona, owszem. Ale nigdy nie powiedziałaby, że go kocha. A teraz widziała to z całą jasnością.  
- Gilbert…  
- Posłuchaj… Ty nigdy nie brałaś pod uwagę nawet możliwości wyboru między mną a nim. Rozumiem.  
- Co mam teraz zrobić? – zapytała cicho, nawet nie kierując pytania do niego. Gilbert uniósł dłoń trzymającą go za rękę i lekko pocałował.  
- Ty… jesteś wolna – powiedział w końcu.  
Siedzieli tak w milczeniu jeszcze przez chwilę, ze ściśniętymi dłońmi. Za oknem z drzew opadały liście.

* * *

Dlaczego dopiero teraz to sobie uświadomiłam? A może wiedziałam już od dawna, tylko nie chciałam się do tego przyznać?  
Nie mogę. Nie wolno mi zapomnieć, kim jestem.  
Ludzie żądają wolności.  
On jest Austria, a ja Węgry.  
Jestem Węgry.  
Jestem Węgry.  
Jestem… tchórzem.

* * *

Pod koniec października Elizaveta ogłosiła swoją niepodległość. Pozostało już tylko się pożegnać.

* * *

Dom, w którym mieszkała tyle lat, był teraz opustoszałą ruiną. Kroki niosły się głuchym echem po salach, gdzie co cenniejsze sprzęty skradziono, a resztę zniszczono. Kilka okien miało powybijane szyby. Węgry obeszła kilka pomieszczeń wszędzie zastając ten sam obraz: pustoty, zniszczenia i smutku.  
Znalazła Austrię w pokoju muzycznym, jednym z niewielu pomieszczeń, gdzie okna i drzwi były całe. Roderich stał patrząc na zniszczony fortepian, który ktoś próbował porąbać siekierą, teraz porzuconą wśród rozsypanych klawiszy. Nawet na nią nie spojrzał, gdy weszła.  
- Wiedziałam, że cię tu znajdę – powiedziała, stając tuż przy wyjściu.  
- Wiedziałem, że tu przyjdziesz.  
Nie odwrócił się do niej, tylko kucnął przy zniszczonym instrumencie i dotknął kilku ocalałych klawiszy.  
Oczekiwała pretensji, wyraźnego żalu o to, że odeszła w taki sposób. Ale on milczał, tak jakby go to nic nie obchodziło. Zdenerwowało ją to.  
- Posłuchaj… Wiem, że jesteś na mnie zły, że nie masz ochoty na rozmowę ze mną, ale ja muszę ci to wyjaśnić. – Ciągle milczał. - Pamiętasz, co mi kiedyś o nas powiedziałeś? Że ty jesteś Austria, a ja Węgry. Że mamy swoje obowiązki i nie powinnam o tym zapominać. Ja nigdy nie zapomniałam. Dlatego muszę odejść.  
- Wiem.  
Austria wstał i w końcu się do niej odwrócił. Tak dawno nie widziała jego twarzy… Poczuła ucisk w sercu.  
- Nie musisz się o mnie martwić. Możesz odejść.  
Elizaveta spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.  
- Dlaczego to robisz? – zapytała cicho. Roderich podszedł do niej i dotknął palcami jej twarzy. W jego oczach widziała udrękę.  
- Ponieważ… ponieważ jeśli się kogoś kocha, czasem trzeba pozwolić mu odejść.  
Pozwoliła, by łzy spłynęły jej po policzkach. Roderich delikatnie otarł je kciukiem.  
- Zawsze byłaś ode mnie silniejsza, lepsza. Dzięki tobie stałem się kimś więcej niż mogłem być. – Oparł się czołem o jej czoło. - Nigdy na ciebie nie zasługiwałem.  
- Byłam silna, ponieważ byłam przy tobie – szepnęła i pocałowała go delikatnie, potem mocniej, wiedząc, że to może się już nigdy nie powtórzyć. Przytuliła się do niego całym ciałem, przelewając cały swój smutek, ból i tęsknotę.  
- Mam na imię Elizaveta – powiedziała, na chwilę odrywając usta od jego ust. – Jestem Elizaveta.  
- Jestem Roderich – odpowiedział i przygarnął ją do siebie.  
Byli jak utrudzeni wędrowcy, którzy po raz pierwszy od wielu lat wracają do utęsknionego domu, do rodzinnych stron, pełnych ciepła i zrozumienia. Odkrywali siebie, szukając jednego uczucia, które znaleźli pomiędzy zetknięciem warg a pocałunkiem, między pieszczotą a westchnieniem, między każdym czułym dotykiem a drżeniem ciała. Odnaleźli siebie, stając się jednym rytmem, jednym uczuciem, jedną osobą.  
A jego koszula i jej spódnica, zawieszone na połamanym fortepianie, powiewały jak białe flagi.

* * *

- Co teraz z nami będzie?  
Leżała na podłodze, ubrana w jego koszulę, tuląc się do jego boku. Grasujące po zrujnowanym domu przeciągi zaczynały być dokuczliwe.  
- Nie wiem.  
Delikatnie pocałowała go w ramię.  
- Liz…  
- Tak. Jestem Liz. Elizaveta. A ty jesteś Roderich. Nie zapomnij o tym.  
- Nigdy nie zapomnę.

* * *

Zmierzchało, gdy z opuszczonego domu Austro-Węgier wyszła młoda dziewczyna. Nie oglądając się za siebie ruszyła do bramy, której jedno skrzydło ktoś wyrwał z zawiasów i porzucił na podjeździe.  
Każdy jej krok zdawał się krzesać iskry, a w oczach płonął wewnętrzny ogień. Na ustach błąkał się tajemniczy uśmiech. Tuż przy bramie nagle odwróciła się w stronę budynku i wyciągnęła rękę w geście pozdrowienia. Potem ruszyła dalej i zniknęła w ulicy.  
Była wolna.


End file.
